Warlords Don't Cry
by Forsaken Wanderer
Summary: What made Sesshoumaru the way he is today? What was his childhood like? Is there more to the stoic mask? This story hopes to answer these questions.
1. In the Beginning

Author's Note: Right, my first fanfiction. I'd love to have comments and constructive criticism... I really wanted to delve into Sesshoumaru's past, so if anyone has ideas, let me know. Thanks for reading.

There's always been the question if a being is born evil, or if the surroundings were the cause of the evil being. Either way, demon or human, we all start out the same, as an adorable, helpless wriggling piece of pink flesh. Sesshoumaru was no different- he may have become a bloodthirsty, stone-hearted taiyoukai...but he started out as the innocent infant of Lord Inutaishou and his first wife, Lady Achika...

It was a brisk autumn day, dry leaves cracking under the weight of a taiyoukai and his mate, both walking arm in arm with the other. Inutaishou was of strong build, his muscular body concealed in a breastplate similar to one that his son would wear, shoulders protected with spiked armor, the flowing sleeves of his haori fitted into his navy gloves. Around the middle of his armor was a maroon obi with single stripes of dull blue, knotted into a bow in the front to complete the armor. His silver tresses whipped up into a slender ponytail were teased in the zephyr of wind that picked up, sending the dead leaves that covered the ground into a small frenzy of saffron and orange whirlwind. With his locks yanked up off his neck, his pallid face was more prominent, a narrow violet stripe adorned each cheek, acid eyes ever watchful. A palpable pelt hung loosely from his shoulder armor, trailing down to his feet. Snowy white hakama billowed to his ankles where they were met with coal colored boots. The demon lord held his head up in an aristocratic air; he was omnipotent ,both feared and hated, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. Amber eyes, usually hard and cold, turned to look at his wife, softened slightly at the pregnant woman.

Her identical platinum tassels were pulled into two ponytails at the base of her skull, pink charms dangled at the ties, jingling in the breeze. The demoness had a single stripe on both of her cheeks as well, magenta in color that matched the crescent moon on her forehead. She had replaced her normal attire of armor decked with pink accessories for a simple amethyst kimono with a raven black obi. After all, armor and hakamas were never really proper for childbirth. As another gust of wind tore through the Western Lands, Achika shivered, suddenly feeling a strong arm drape around her shoulders. The demoness looked over to see her husband giving her a reassuring look, a small smile tugging at his lips. Returning the smile, she looked down at her stomach, feeling the child inside kick in protest. Her husband took his arm from her shoulders, placing his hands on her abdomen, laughing gently as he felt the actions of his soon to be born child against her.

"Rambunctious fellow, is it not?" The warlord teased, eyes dancing with amusement and pride at the thought of his unborn child.

"Well, he is your child...he must take after you..." Achika laughed softly, as Inutaishou frowned, shaking his head as they came to a stop in their walking.

"How do you know it's a boy? You know I would love to have a little girl just as well...to be the father of any of your children would be my greatest wish..." The taiyoukai gave a hopeful look at the woman who was with child, as she shook her head.

"Inutaishou-sama, you're too romantic...don't tease me so," Smiling warmly, she continued, "Just call it a woman's instinct...I'm sure he will be here soon..." As she confirmed this, her husband looked over before speaking once more.

"How soon? Has it been nine months already?" He questioned, now beginning to worry if he were truly prepared to raise a child. A child was a colossal responsibility, and the warlord wondered if he was going to be able to handle it. Sure, he could slay demons and fight with a sword like nobody's business, but a child? Could he handle this immense pressure? His wife giggled at him, shaking her head at the sudden surprised look on her spouse's face.

"You seem scared, milord. Is it possible that the great taiyoukai of the West could fear the idea of having a son?" Lightly goading, she winced suddenly, holding her stomach. This action startled Inutaishou. Was the child coming today? Putting his hands under her arms, he supported the woman, as her legs seemed they would buckle soon. She was breathing heavily and the taiyoukai wasn't sure how to take this...

"Don't worry, Achika, I'll get you to the castle in record time, just hang in there," He assured her, wishing that she hadn't insisted on walking today. Refusing his offer, she shook her head.

"No, Inutaishou-sama, I don't wish to be overwhelmed with the servants...Just help me sit down," She smiled weakly, letting him know she was fine. He was going to protest, that the middle of the forest was no place to give birth, that she deserved better then that...but she didn't wish to be in the castle, so he complied to her desires. Lowering her to the ground, he propped her back against a sakura tree, the gnarled trunk swaying in the wind. Undoing his armor, he removed his haori, setting in down so that they could wrap the child in something when he arrived. Achika was mildly panting, yet as Inutaishou studied her, he realized how beautiful the woman was. The demoness looked up at him, her amber eyes as warm as ever, though mildly stressed with the events to come. The man before her seemed so anxious and nervous, his hands shaking. These actions were totally out of character for the mighty lord and she couldn't help but smile as she took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm fine, really..." She told him once more, as he tried to look hopeful.

"Is there anything I can do...I'm not really educated in such affairs..." His eyes darted from her face to her stomach, as if the child would come faster if he stared long enough. Shaking her head at the movement of her husband, she laughed in amusement.

"Just relax...and have lots of patience...lots of it," She bit her lip in pain, her grip on her spouse's hand tightening. Concern flashed through Inutaishou's eyes, as he watched the woman in pain.

"Are you sure, Achika, I—"The taiyoukai asked once more before getting cut off by his wife.

"Inutaishou-sama, with all due respect..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

It had been about twenty-four hours since Sesshoumaru had entered the world. He came just like every other demon and human alike, screaming, whining, and crying. Yet, now he was quiet, for which the two youkai were thankful. Achika sat near Inutaishou, nursing the child, her eyes tired and exhausted from such work. The demon lord had his arm draped around her, smiling at his son. It had been a long day for both of them, yet it had been worth the effort. As Achika looked at her son, concealed in his father's haori that wrapped around him tightly, she realized that nothing in the world could replace such a wonderful feeling. Resting her head in silence on her husband's shoulder, Achika closed her eyes as Inutaishou squeezed her closer to him affectionately. They remained there in silence for the longest time until the warlord spoke.

"Sesshoumaru..." He said softly.

"Hm?"

"His name...that's what I wish to call our son..." Inutaishou confirmed as his wife nodded in response.

"It's a wonderful name, it fits him perfectly..." She laughed quietly, considering the fact that the name 'Sesshoumaru' translated to 'The killing perfection' ...the woman could never imagine that her innocent son would ever be a killer. How could he? How could this lovable child become a sadistic murderer? She shook this thought from her head for it pained her to think about it. Another period of silence went by. After a while, a bitter, pungent odor filled the nostrils of the youkai, both grimacing. Sesshoumaru had started to cry; the immediate needs of the child had disturbed the temporary arcadia.

"Dear gods...that smell..." Inutaishou plugged his nose by pressing two fingers on either side, pressing them together.

"Inutaishou, he is a baby...and you're the father. Change his diaper," She said flatly, pulling herself up, handing Sesshoumaru to the warlord. Poor Inutaishou, he was disgusted beyond all reason. How could the mighty youkai bring him self to change...a diaper? It was undignified! Inconceivable! There was no way in the seven hells that the omnipotent taiyoukai, the Lord of the Western Lands was going to...change a diaper. He held the boy in front of him by placing his hands under Sesshoumaru's arms, his nose crinkling in disgust. Sesshoumaru was throwing a 'hissy' fit. Wailing and crying his eyes out from discomfort as his father's haori fell from him, the cloth diaper the only garment remaining.

"Achika, please, isn't there a way that you could change him?" The taiyoukai pleaded, his son screaming now. The woman only gave him a cold look.

"Inutaishou-sama, I have just been in labor...I bore you a wonderful son and once the boy enters the world you instantly think I'm going to take care of every little problem that comes with him? You think I'm going to change his diaper, after being in pain for say the last day or two? I told you, you're the father. You change the diaper..." She said flatly, most certainly not in a good mood.

The inu youkai looked at her, then nodded. It was rude of him to ask her another favor when she had just went through childbirth. He gulped, looking at Sesshoumaru, huge tears rolling down his striped cheeks. He could do this, he could change the diaper, it wasn't that big of a deal. Swallowing, he reached for another cloth to change his son with.

"Achika, if I don't get out of this alive...I want you to know that I loved you dearly---"

"Inutaishou-sama, change the diaper," She growled. It's important to note that one should not play around with a demoness who had just been in childbirth. The woman was rather moody and if that diaper wasn't changed soon, she was going to file a divorce with Inutaishou—even if that didn't exist in feudal Japan.

The youkai lord bit his lip. He couldn't believe this. He was getting jittery over changing a diaper. What if he got some sort of disease? Shaking his head, he knew he had to do this, he had to do this for Achika, Sesshoumaru, and himself. Inutaishou had to prove he was a man, that he could slay a thousand demons and change a diaper.

Laying Sesshoumaru on the ground (who was still crying) Inutaishou began to open the diaper as his eyes watered from such a scent. Gods help me...


	2. Kimono Disfunctions

Author's Note: I know this comes as a surprise to you all, but no- I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I would have more of the bishounens running around in skimpy clothing ... ; Only character I created would be Sesshoumaru's mum, Achika. But anyway, thanks for the comments, and I look forward to everyone's reviews.

All right. He could do this. He could change the diaper. Grimacing, Inutaishou yanked off his gloves, and then proceeded to clean the baby's rear end, breathing through his mouth the whole time as not to take in the awful smell. After a few dreadful moments of 'hell' the taiyoukai had successfully put Sesshoumaru in a fresh diaper and the crying had ceased. Smiling triumphantly, he placed the infant in his mother's arms, and then proceeded to wash his hands in a nearby stream. Coming back while putting on his gloves, he saw that his wife was nursing the child once more, striking terror into his eyes.

"Achika! What are you doing?!" He hissed under his breath, looking frantic. The demoness arched a brow, confused by how strange he was acting.

"It's called feeding a baby, Inutaishou-sama, is this something new to you?" She said sardonically, still flustered with her husband for acting like such an idiot. Maybe they shouldn't have had a child if he was going to be this strange.

"If you feed him, he's only going to dirty his diaper again!" The taiyoukai pressed, he could handle changing one diaper...but two? Achika gave him a look.

"How do you plan to keep Sesshoumaru alive then? Inutaishou-sama, you do realize that by the time our son is housetrained we're going to have changed thousands upon thousands of diapers...." The woman reminded him, sighing heavily. Honestly, how could the great Lord of the West be so stupid? Inutaishou's eyes widened, falling back into the grass, taking this all in. Thousands of diapers? Wasn't that enough to kill someone? Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Let's go to the castle, the maids will change Sesshoumaru, right?" He sat up, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Inutaishou-sama, is it that big of a deal?" Clearly, it was, for her spouse nodded quickly.

"I'll carry you there, just don't make me change another diaper...please," He pleaded. Laughing, Achika shook her head in amusement. Was it that horrible for him? Clearly, the warlord had no experience in fatherhood. And to see him begging like this? The demon lord never begged or groveled, so Achika knew that changing a diaper must be that awful.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," She laughed, placing Sesshoumaru in her lap, pulling up her kimono top. The woman then proceeded to wrap the infant in her husband's haori. Inutaishou stood, and then helped his wife get up. She looked him over for a moment, his chest bare; his hair frazzled somewhat, his eyes warm. He had his arms spread out to carry her, which made her laugh. "I think I'll be fine, Inutaishou-sama, though I thank you all the same..." She didn't have time to gasp as he yanked her up into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead, startling the baby in her arms. Sesshoumaru commenced to more crying, as his mother tried to calm him, and succeeded, finally. The warlord walked, happy that he had such a beautiful wife and that he had such a wonderful son.

Time passed by, and Sesshoumaru grew up. He was a young boy of six. His hair had grown down to his shoulders, and he no longer cried—as much. Tugging on his itchy two-layer light blue kimono, the younger youkai tried to take off the material, doing everything possible. Yanking it over his head, pulling it down his middle, wriggling it off his rear; nothing was working. His mother had made sure that he wasn't taking off the clothing. Sesshoumaru, being no more than a child would have preferred running around in nothing but his smile. His parents sat on a couch parallel to their son, the two youkai just watching the boy. What were they going to do with him? He just had to wear clothes; the demon son of the Western Lord could not run around nude. It simply wouldn't do.

"Mother?" The youkai boy looked over to Achika, his short clawed hands still trying to pry the clothing off his body.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru? What is it?" She had a knowing smile on her face, obviously aware of what her offspring desired.

"I can't get this off..." He complained, struggling. The demoness shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but you have to wear clothes," Achika reminded him. The Western Lord looked over at Sesshoumaru, sighing. He had just arrived home and his face was perspiring from the afternoon sun, his clothing tattered and stained with mud. The man shook his head, why did his son have to be so stubborn? Just wear the damn kimono for Kami's sake! Inutaishou stood, raising a brow at his son, then looked to his wife as he began removing his armor and the infamous...'fluffy'.

"Achika, I'm going to go freshen up a bit. Patrolling the Lands is not the most hygienic job out there..." He chuckled softly, while his wife nodded, standing up as well. Kissing his lips, the demoness wrapped her arms around the muscular frame of her husband.

"Even if you do smell like swine, I still love you," She flirted, and then kissed him once more. Inutaishou returned the kiss, running his taloned fingers through her silver locks. Sesshoumaru watched this all, pouting. That was just gross. Kissing like that?! Ug, how could they just do it in front of him? There had to be some law violating a person's rights. Achika noticed her son's grimace, laughing softly as she pulled away, wiping off grime from husband's face, which revealed the striped cheeks.

"I think we're offending our son," She said light-heartedly, as Inutaishou looked over at the boy who was making faces at them. Sighing, he draped his armor and his fur pelt over the couch, walking to another room. His wife just stood there, watching him leave, sighing herself. He was so wonderfully handsome, it was hard just to let him go off like that. The boy noticed the faraway look in his mother's eyes and suddenly snapped in an impatient tone.

"Mother, how you can you do that in front of me? That's GROSS..." Sesshoumaru stuck out his tongue, while the demoness looked over at him.

"Sesshoumaru, don't talk to me in that tone," She said sternly, which made her son jump, but then her facial features softened. "You don't understand love now, but you will. You'll find that girl that you'll fall in—"

"Stop! Stop!" The boy put his hands to his ears, trying to block out the words his mother offered him, "I am _never_ going to fall in love!" Achika frowned, sighing again. She had this feeling she was going to be sighing a lot while raising this little boy.

"Yes, and it seems that you'll never like wearing clothes either. All right Sesshoumaru, just be good for a few minutes. I'll go get you something to eat, okay?" Food—that would keep the child quiet. Honestly, he was a little too spoiled. He would never mouth off like that to his father. But then again, this was his mother talking to him, and his father was nowhere to be seen.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, and then when he was sure his mother was out of hearing range, he began to tug at his garments again. Short claws went into the fabric, trying to break free of the material that bound him so. Achika had wrapped the obi around so tightly (for she knew of her child's habits of trying to escape clothing) that the young demon was beginning to feel it pressure his stomach from his struggling. It was in the middle of Sesshoumaru's gnawing at the kimono sleeve when a sudden feeling overcame him. His little bladder was in need of relieving itself. One had to pity the demon boy; there wasn't a chamber pot in sight nor a maid nor his parents to escort him to one. Crossing his legs as he stood, he hoped his mother would come soon, yet a few minutes passed, and still no one came. Searching frantically, his youthful amber eyes fell on the fur pelt that was laid across the couch. Nibbling his lip, Sesshoumaru decided to take the chance. After all, this was the great Inutaishou's fur pelt, this was a big risk indeed. But he simply had to go!

Rolling up the bottom rim of his kimono, the boy did his business, leaving his 'mark' on the treasured fur of his father's. It was after he had completed his task, that Sesshoumaru dropped the kimono rim down (which still refused to come off all the way) and was busying himself with straightening his obi when he slowly looked up to find two very irate amber eyes staring back at him. Gulping, Sesshoumaru smiled sheepishly at his father, making an attempt to run for dear life. But his father was too quick for the child, and grabbed his son by the collar, promising punishment in his eyes.

"ACHIKA!" The taiyoukai's voice could be heard booming through the castle, "Achika! Get in here!" Inutaishou growled, his son dangling loosely from his grip. The younger youkai had puppy tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to rub the feeling back into his rear end.

"Yes, Inutaishou-sama?" The demoness appeared, saying this quite calmly despite her husband's disgruntled air. "What do you wish from me?" Achika looked from the reddened demon lord, to the son who was still attempting to gain feeling from receiving a spanking, to the pelt that had urine stains. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight, covering her mouth with her pink clawed hand. Inutaishou raised a brow, fuming at this.

"I don't see what's so funny...Achika, _your_ son took a _piss_ on my fur! Do you hear me, _my_ fur!" The warlord yelled, but it was hard to take the man seriously. Here his six-year-old son had taken a leak on his possessions; it was just too amusing.

"Well, dear, he is a dog demon, it would make sense for him to be marking his territory. You should be proud that he is growing up in your image," The woman chided, all in good fun. But this only made the taiyoukai blush lightly, his eyes still angered, while Sesshoumaru had tears dripping from his eyes.

"_Proud?!_ You tell me how I'm supposed to be proud of a son that decides to haunt me with his bodily functions! Tell me! Tell me why I'm the one that got to change his first diaper, and why I get the joy of having him piss on my fur! Where's the pride in that?!" He bellowed, his free hand clenching into a tightly drawn fist. His wife simply shook a heavy head, trying to quell her laughter that threatened to escape. All the maids of the household had come to a stop in their duties, finding this hilarious. Achika took her son from Inutaishou's grasp, placing the boy to her chest as she supported him, feeling tears stain her garments. Poor Sesshoumaru. He hadn't meant any harm. He just had to relieve himself, it wasn't his fault he couldn't find a proper place to do so in time.

"I'm sorry...Father..." The child said, blushing heavily. Achika maid a clicking noise with her tongue, patting Sesshoumaru's head.

"There now, you see, Inutaishou-sama? He didn't mean it. Now, I'll clean up your treasured little fluffy, and it will be all ready for the ball we must attend to tonight, how's that?" The woman said, while her spouse gave her a dirty look.

"_Pelt. Fur pelt_...not _fluffy_..." 'Fluffy' sounded far too feminine to the masculine warlord. His disgusted tone lingered on the last word, clearly offended. His wife shook her head, moving Sesshoumaru over to her hip.

"Right dear, _fur pelt_, I'll have to remember that next time I address such a prized possession," She quipped, looking over at her son, "Now, how about some candy to cheer you up, hm? I'm sure some sugar will do you a lot of good," She said, placing a kiss on her son's forehead. She then proceeded to the kitchen, leaving her husband with a dumbstruck look on his face. How could that woman just leave him like that? She was his wife, she was supposed to acquiesce to his desires, not solve the problem maturely. Inutaishou shook his head, treading up to his room, ignoring the giggles of maids.

Once Sesshoumaru was properly attended to, Achika went to work on cleaning the stains left in the fluffy—pelt. Her son was licking some sort of grape candy, watching her scrubbing the fur. The woman's sleeves were rolled up, her hair yanked into a loose bun, but she still possessed that inner beauty, her kind eyes twinkling. She was going to let the maids do this 'dirty work', yet she felt as if she had damaged her Inutaishou's pride too much, so she was playing 'house wife' to compensate for her actions. Looking over her work, she smiled triumphantly, for the stain was almost removed. The leftover residue would just be a reminder to her husband that it was he who decided to have a child. But as she stared at the fur, she began to feel guilty for doing this. After all, Inutaishou didn't deserve to be humiliated at the meeting tonight. She didn't want to slaughter his reputation in front of the Lady and Lords of all the compass directions. Sighing, she told herself that her retribution would have to wait for another day.

Achika went back to scrubbing, her son still watching her, intrigued by such a simple task. Yet, even if the woman did want to remove the leftover stain...it wasn't going to come off. Try as she might, the remaining stain still stayed there in all its glory. The youkai child noticed this and frowned.

"Mother?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"Um...is that going to come off all the way?"

"No, afraid not..."

"Is Father going to be mad?"

The woman paused before answering. Here her husband had to go in front of the most powerful people in the country...with his fur stained in urine. Somehow, she didn't think Inutaishou would be too ecstatic about the situation.

"Yes, sadly. He has a horrible temper..." She then noticed the frightened look in her son's eyes. He feared his father; the man struck terror into the boy. Sesshoumaru wanted so very badly to please his father; the boy wanted to make Inutaishou happy that he was his son. Achika's eyes softened, pulling up her son's chin that had drooped down in shame. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't you worry your little head, all right? No harm shall come to you," She promised; her husband wasn't abusive, he just had that temper that on very rare occasions snapped. And this just might be one of those times...


	3. Cooties and Such

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. You all are awesome. All original characters belong to me, pardoning the Lord and Lady of the South along with Arya. I have to credit Alora-sama for letting me use them in the story. And fair warning, the happy moments in this story are going to slowly dwindle. In a chapter or two, the story shall get rather dark.

"As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you," Achika repeated, standing up as she draped the fur back over the couch. Sesshoumaru nodded at his mother's words. She had never lied to him, so Inutaishou wouldn't harm him. Dusting off her hands, she looked over at her son from head to toe. There were teeth marks, claw marks, and all sorts of food smeared on his kimono. Grape candy stained his lips and fangs, making him quite sticky. The woman shook her head, hoisting Sesshoumaru into her arms. "Bath time," She told him, as she headed toward the baths.

The baths were magnificent (as well as every thing else in the castle) going on for what seemed liked forever. There was a bath or rather, pool, filled with crystal waters that shimmered at the slightest touch. Several silver racks held deep blue color towels, all fluffy and cozy. Marble lined the floors, making everything glimmer as light reflected off of them. The funny thing was, that these were just the baths for the guests. The Western inu clan had a personal bath to themselves, far more suitable for people of such noble blood. Gold racks held their towels, and the pool was even bigger, complete with a small waterfall. But to Sesshoumaru, the ritzy bath made no difference. A bath was a bath. Achika held the squirming child in her hands, trying to keep him under control. How very odd; he didn't wish to wear clothing yet he hated taking a bath.

"Sesshoumaru, hold still. Once you get in, you'll like it," She informed him, but her son was too busy chewing at her arm to hear anything. His fangs did nothing to puncture her four-layer kimono, yet the boy continued to do anything to free himself. Achika sighed, bopping her son on the head lightly. "Stop that now. Be the docile child I know you are." She said softly, setting Sesshoumaru down, who amazingly obeyed. Yet, he just stood there, for he couldn't remove his garments and he didn't want to run around for he knew he would only get into more trouble. The demoness removed two of her own kimono layers (she was aware they would be ruined by the time she forced Sesshoumaru into the water) then went to work with rolling her sleeves up again. Redoing her bun, she sighed once more, massaging her temples. _Gods...give me strength._

Kneeling down behind Sesshoumaru, she began untying his obi, setting down the expensive material, then began freeing him of all his clothing layers. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the child, Sesshoumaru was free of all clothing, the chains of the itchy material released him. His mother chuckled softly, for in addition to the pink stripe birthmarks he had on his face, there were two identical magenta stripes on the left cheek of his rump. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that this child was going to inherit the Western Lands and become a mighty lord. He was just too damn cute for his own good.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his freedom, looking at the clothes that had been removed. He was free! The child was about to sprint to the door so that he might parade his...freedom...to the rest of the castle until his mother pulled him up from underneath his arms, plopping him into the water. "No, Sesshoumaru, bath first," She said softly, but firmly, while the boy shot her a dirty look, one that looked suspiciously like her husband's. Achika began to cleanse the youkai's dirty locks, rubbing with a fluffy sponge while the boy pouted, his arms crossed over his chest, posture slumped.

_Bath._ That mere word disgusted him. Whoever invented it should have dropped down dead, at least according to Sesshoumaru. Hygiene was stupid. A waste of time. His mother arched a brow as she heard him scowling, shaking her head as she began to scrub his arms.

"Mother, why do I have to take a bath?"

"Because, you want people to like you. You want friends, do you not?"

"What does a bath have to do with friends?"

"Nobody wants to be around someone who smells," Achika pointed out, rinsing behind the boy's ears.

"I don't want friends then." Sesshoumaru confirmed, wriggling his nose, "And besides, you said Father smelt like a pig and yet you were all smooching on him and—"

"Sesshoumaru, that's enough," The demoness cut off, in a warning tone as she soaped his hair a little too vigorously. Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw a blush on the woman's face as he looked up but said nothing about it. Achika finished cleaning the child, washing the last bit of soap of out his hair. "All right then, Sesshoumaru. You're clean," She spoke, her words laced in motherly tones. The boy looked up at her, cocking his head to one side.

"You sure?"

"Yes...why?" The woman asked suspiciously, confused at her son's behavior.

"Good," He put plainly, then out of nowhere threw his fists into the water, sending splashes toward his mother, who was instantly soaked. Achika blinked open her eyes as best she could, her eyelashes sticking together from being so wet. Her kimono was ruined, water dripping down the sides. Sesshoumaru had a clever smug on his face, one that shouldn't belong on a child of six. The demoness was frustrated, yet not surprised. Her son was known for this sort of thing. At this point, Inutaishou had entered, his brows furrowed, the only sign of his anger.

"Achika, my cloak isn't fully—" Here, the warlord noticed his drenched wife, smirking. "Having fun, dear? I'm so glad you could share the joys of Sesshoumaru with me..." He chided, looking her over. Standing up, her lips were parted in a scowl, eyes narrowed. Pointing an index finger at the man's chest, she snapped.

"I want you to know that we could have had a wonderful, adorable little girl. That's all I wanted, someone who liked to play dolls or cook. But _noooo_! _Your_ stupid chromosome gave us a troublesome boy," She sneered, as the man sniggered softly.

"Yes dear, I apologize," Inutaishou said dryly, bemused that the tables had turned somewhat. While the two were talking, Sesshoumaru had taken this upon himself for his escape. Hauling his bodyout of the water, he shook off while his parents bickered. Making another sprint for the door, his father turned just in time to lock it. The taiyoukai frowned, shaking his head as he snapped a towel from the rack, thrusting it to his wife who was blowing strands of wet tendrils from her forehead. "Achika, I'm raising our son to be a _lord_, not a _nudist_. Dry him off and fetch him some clothing." His wife was only moments away from choking her pretentious husband. _Why did she marry him again_?

"But of course, those were my intentions," She faked a smile, taking the towel and scooping up the wriggling Sesshoumaru in it. Inutaishou simply smirked, no longer flustered about his pelt as he left the bath. Sighing as she sat down, the demoness put her son on her lap, beginning to dry off his hair along with the rest of him. The youkai child went back to pouting, then after a few minutes, he was set down as Achika went to get him his under kimono. She was still dripping wet, her mood flustered as she ripped off the kimono that had been seton a small tableby one of the bustling maids.

"Stick your arms out," She snapped suddenly, which scared Sesshoumaru into following her orders. Wrapping the layer around him tighter than usual (which was saying something) she proceeded to yank his hair into a short ponytail. Sesshoumaru tried to exhale, but his mother's fury had left him in an extra layer of skinwhich bound him.

"Mother, are you, _mad_?" He chanced, watching her dry off her own hair, then removing the second layer of her kimono which was soaked, so that only her light pink one remained.

"Why of course not, Sesshoumaru," Achika confirmed, pulling Sesshoumaru up into her arms then moving him to her hip as always. It wasn't that she was _mad_...rather she was _furious_. Oh, she would get Inutaishou back. That's how their marriage worked. Sure, they loved one another, but they were constantly pulling pranks on the other, as if their wedlock was some sort of competition. "Come now, we shall get you ready for the ball," The demoness smiled, her mind already formulating her next plot. Her son's eyes widened, trying to escape her grasp again. A ball was evil. It meant formal attire. It meant being polite. It meant..._clothing_.

The under kimono was already enough, and Sesshoumaru couldn't even imagine what his mother had planned for him outfit wise. Taking him to her room, Achika sat him down on a stool in front of a dresser, mirrors looking back at them both. Inutaishou was already there, finding an outfit for the event. The wife shot her husband a look as she went to select several kimono layers for her son. Sesshoumaru tried to scoot away. Why did clothes haunt him so?

What went on in the room while Achika forced her son into clothes need not be mentioned. What does need to be known is that it was chaotic and Achika was close to strangling Sesshoumaru. Finally, Achika pushed her demon son out the door, the poor boy suffocated in a four-layer kimono. His hair was brushed gracefully into a slender ponytail; his eyelids had a magenta eye shadow of sorts, in which he protested.

"Mother, I don't want make up...it's girly," He whined, looking at her with remorseful amber eyes, hoping puppy eyes would assist in getting the make up removed.

"Sesshoumaru, lots ofmales that have royal blood wear it. Now, I want you to sit down in the living room till your father and I come down there. You are not to remove any of your clothing, understood?" Achika was in that frantic mother mode. Everything had to be just perfect. Her son nodded, walking down stairs in his kimonos of many blues. Slamming the door, she scowled, going to her closet as she began to pull out her pink haori and hakama along with the magenta armor. Inutaishou watched her for a moment before speaking.

"You're going to wear your armor there?" He asked, looking at the breastplate then to the haori and hakama. Although Achika had had these items of clothing made specially so that they would be 'prettier,' these garments were actually supposed to be for males.

"Well, I am the Lady of the Western Lands, I have to look, professional..." She mumbled, straightening the outfit. "Besides, we are dealing with a castle full of youkai. It's best to be prepared for an attack, even if these youkai are supposed to be civilized." Inutaishou stood up from the bed, gently taking the armor from her hands, as well as the other garb.

"Achika, you need nothing to shield you. I will always be here to protect you," He said softly, nuzzling her hair. Her heart almost melted right then and there. She then shook her head away from his nuzzling, placing the armor back into its place as her spouse withdrew as well. "Wear this," Inutaishou said softly, pulling out a grand seven-layer kimono from the closet. It was a deep purple, several layers of periwinkle exposed over slit sleeves with white blossoms dotting the rims. The kimono was carefully sewn, the fabric of the richest silks. A jade obi completed the outfit, speckles of purple dotting the material. Apparently, it was for only special occasions; such an outfit was too magnificent to wear to small parties. Achika took the gorgeous fabrics, looking them over. Inutaishou never picked out what he wanted her to wear, so the demoness knew this was a rare treat. Nodding, she smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his forehead.

"As you wish, milord..."

When the trio did arrive to the Northern Lands (the current place where the annual ball was held) the festivities had already begun. Sesshoumaru clung to his mother's kimono sleeve, intimidated by so many people. Inutaishou adjusted his midnight black kimono, the silver obi tucked neatly around his waist. Greeted by servants, the three were given the highest respects. The Northern castle was larger than that of the Western one (Inutaishou at the time wasn't quite as powerful as he was known for later on, though he wasn't one to be reckoned with). Sesshoumaru looked around the castle with eager eyes, trying to take in every detail. A large fireplace was centered in the wide room, a welcoming fire cackling happily in front of a thick crimson rug. Above the mantle hung a sort of coat of arms, a majestic fox placed atop two crossed blades. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, small firefly like lights twinkling in the glass, illuminating the room. The area was mainly decorated with crimson, the main color of the Northern Lands. The only servants that were present were youthful females, all very pretty. Inutaishou sighed, recalling the Northern Lord. He was a good man, very intellectual, but sadly a womanizer. Perhaps it was his nature of being a fox youkai, or that women were just his weakness.

Other demons that had been invited but were not of the highest rank filled the area, discussing the latest in war and politics; basically, all the dreadfully, droning, boring things adults busy themselves with. Achika stood close to her husband as they made their way through the crowd, Sesshoumaru holding his mother's hand still as he looked around. Inutaishou was suddenly startled as he heard a voice call directly from behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Inutaishou," Came the wistful voice. The warlord turned around to see whom had spoken, his eyes warming as he spotted the kitsune demon. The Northern Lord was clad in a brilliant scarlet, a deep emerald obi around his middle that matched his mischievous eyes. A single, jagged stripe of black ran under his left eye, his deep orange locks ran over his forehead, chopped short at his shoulders. His skin was darkened with a pleasant tan.A sliver of an inch taller than Inutaishou, he held himself in high-esteem. He was most certainly a 'partier.'

"Lord Sasame of the North, it's been a while," Inutaishou said, shaking hands with the Northern Lord who was accompanied by several vixen women. Technically, there wasn't just one Northern Lady; rather there were many Northern _concubines_. The demonesses shadowed Sasame till he shooed them away. Achika let out a sigh, how could such a nice man be such a lecher at times? Sasame noted this, bending down as he pressed kiss to the free hand of Achika.

"Lady Achika, 'tis wonderful to see you well," His eyes twinkled, looking the woman over, before standing up straight again. The Northern Lord's eyes fell to the demoness' chest lingering there for a few moments until Inutaishou cleared his throat. He was aware that he couldn't say anything to Sasame, for lecher he may be, he was still the most powerful demon in Japan, but Inutaishou didn't find he liked someone making subtle passes at his mate. Achika blushed lightly at the awkward silence until Sasame spoke.

"All in good fun, Inutaishou. But Achika, _if you ever wish to_..." Here, the fox demon trailed off, his eyes resting on the child that stayed close to his mother. "Oh, I wasn't aware you two um, had a son _together_...Never mind then..." The Northern Lord chuckled, looking at the demon child. Sesshoumaru shifted nervously, looking up at the other warlord. Achika pushed her son forward, the boy frowning before he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru, son of the Western Lord Inutaishou," He said flatly, as if he had rehearsed the sentence several times, in which he had. Sasame simply smirked, realizing the boy didn't care for formal introductions.

"Well, hello there, Sesshoumaru, it's a pleasure to meet you," The Northern Lord replied, looking over at Inutaishou. "Have you begun training the boy yet?" He asked quietly, his clawed hands placed together.

"He's only six, I thought I might wait a little longer before I give the boy a sword," The Western Lord replied in a joking manner, but the look on Sasame's face showed this wasn't a laughing matter.

"...Inutaishou, could I speak to you on an important matter...alone?" Suddenly, the kitsune youkai was serious, his face stoic. Sensing something wrong, the warlord nodded, glancing at his wife.

"I'll be right back, Achika. Why don't you take Sesshoumaru to look around?" He suggested as Sasame nodded.

"Right, we'll only be a minute. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like to meet the daughter of the Southern Lord and Lady. They are in the study area..." Sasame said before heading off with Inutaishou. Achika blinked, everything had happened so fast that she didn't know what to say. Shrugging, she gripped her son's hand tighter, making her way to the study. After a good deal of weaving around the inhabitants of the castle, Achika entered the room to find an inu youkai and his mate discussing something quietly, a demon girl held close to the father. The Lord and Lady looked up from their conversing, smiling warmly at Achika and her son.

"Lord Hayate,"Achika bowed to the Southern Lord, then tohis Lady. The child in Hayate's arms never looked up, clinging to his chest. Hayate tried to fix the forest green material, his silver eyes warming as he looked at his beloved daughter. His forehead bore the moon of the South, two black stripes running under his right eye. The Southern Lord was as tall as Inutaishou and just as pale as the rest of the Western race. But it wasn't necessarily a sickly pale, more of a refined, aristocratic fair skin. His wife kept her arm close to his yet didn't speak much. She wore an autumn inspired kimono, a saffron yellow as fall leaves decorated the majority of the outfit. The Southern Lady's raven hair was wrapped into a bun at the nape of her neck, which revealed the black marks of a moon on her forehead and a teardrop under her left eye. She was very pregnant, expecting a child in the near future.

"Lady Achika, it is good to see you once more. Where is your husband?" He adjusted the girl (who was about the same age as Sesshoumaru) in his grasp, trying to pry her off from her death grip but she only snuggled closer to him. The demoness laughed at this, and then went on talking.

"Oh, well, he had to go speak with Sasame about something. But Sesshoumaru came with me..." She said, pushing the boy in front of her. The young youkai sighed. Great, another boring introduction that he had to do. At this, Hayate managed to get his daughter out of her embrace, plopping her down. She had dark locks like her mother, though her markings hadn't appeared yet on her face. She was clad in an amethyst (which was also the color of her eyes) kimono along with a black obi that had pink veins scattered across it.

"Hi, I'm Arya, daughter of the Southern Lord, Hayate. I'm pleased to meet you," She spoke sweetly, giving a little bow to Sesshoumaru, who raised a brow at her.

"I'm Sesshoumaru, son of the Western Lord, Inutaishou. Although, I'm not really pleased to meet an ugly girl like yourself. If I had it my way—" The boy was interrupted as he felt his mother pop him lightly on the behind, speaking through her teeth.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that's the proper way to speak to a girl..." She hissed, and then forced a laugh. Hayate and his wife laughed softly as well, the Southern Lord shaking his head.

"It's quite all right, Achika. Arya isn't as angelic as she seems either." The warlord chuckled, yet his wife still said nothing. She was strangely quiet.

"Well then, why don't you two go off and play? I'm sure you'd find that much more entertaining than talking with us adults," The Western Lady suggested, and the two children agreed, walking at a fast pace away from the group. "Just don't get into any trouble..."

"Look, I don't want to talk to a stupid girl like you," Sesshoumaru snapped curtly, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

"Well, I don't like talking to a boy with frog breath," Arya sneered as they walked in to the playroom for the children. There were countless toys in the brightly colored room, yet the two youkai children took no note of it as they were too busy in staring down the other.

"Frog breath?!" The boy snarled, clearly offended, "At least I don't have cooties," Sesshoumaru prodded, his little amber eyes lowering. Arya beamed at him, then out of nowhere with lightning fast reflexes licked his cheek with a slimy, wet tongue. Sesshoumaru stepped back, appalled.

"Now you do," Arya said in triumph. Unable to control his temper, the boy lashed out at the girl wrestling her to the ground.

"Father says I'm not supposed to hit girls, but he's not here..." Sesshoumaru glowered, as they tumbled on the ground, disturbing other demon children and their playthings.

"Well, that's too bad..." She growled back, pinning him to the ground as she rammed her knees into his thighs, stretching out his arms as she put her tiny talons to his wrist, making Sesshoumaru squirm in protest. "Because now you've been beaten and there's nothing you can do about it..."

Unaware of his son's bickering, Inutaishou stepped into the office like area of Sasame, sitting down quietly. The Northern Lord joined him but not before giving a quick smooch to a kitsune demoness. He was then completely serious as he sat down in front of the Western Lord. Inutaishou said nothing, looking around at all the paintings that decorated the room. The women in the pictures could have used some more clothing thought Inutaishou, but this _was_ the Northern Lord he was dealing with.

"Inutaishou, you're a close friend of mine, right?" Began Sasame, his green eyes flickering along with a tail that emerged from the rear of his clothing.

"Yes, I believe so..." The warlord agreed, not knowing where his friend was getting at.

"So then you'll accept my advice when I present you with a problem?" Sasame prodded, looking over at Inutaishou.

"Most likely," The Western Lord replied succinctly. Sighing, Sasame clicked his talons together, pausing before he spoke again.

"Inutaishou, you are the second most powerful taiyoukai in all of Japan with Lord Hayate falling close behind you. We are both your friends and I know I can speak for him as well when I say we will assist you in any troubles you have. But I..."

"But you what?" Inutaishou persisted, emotionless as ever. What was the man getting at?

"I've got some bad news for you..."


	4. That One Sappy Romance Novel

Author's Note: Wow, loved the reviews! Thanks to all my friends for supporting me. Alora-sama for being a butthead and listening to me on my depressed rampages. Rae-sama for inspiring me to actually write a fanfic with Inutaishou, because she knows she kicks arse as an Inutaishou roleplayer. Michelle, for listening to my rambling in American Government about anime and tapping that post-it note with your gel pen. And for letting me borrow Sailor Moon on DVD. xD Heh. You guys are great, as well as all the others who reviewed. Um, let's see. Mild violence in this one and some suggestive-ness. All in good fun though. nn But nothing gross because hentai is nasty and vomit provoking. So, without further ado, the story:

Rubbing his forehead in attempts to come up with a way to get this across, Sasame began, "As a friend, I wish to make you aware of certain factors. Sesshoumaru is your firstborn son, making him heir to your lands. The Western Lands is a good piece of territory, meaning other demons will go after it, including myself. I will overthrow you, Inutaishou, but only if I feel it is necessary. It is an unwritten rule that the parents must train their first born to carry on in their footsteps, should the parents be unable to protect their property down the road. If you do not start training Sesshoumaru, no one will be there to guard the Western Lands, making it easy prey. After all, the Western Lands is the most plentiful area in Japan, no one will go after the Eastern and Southern Lands when they can attack yours. You already know that the Eastern Lord is seeking your lands as well as your wife. I do not wish to hurt you, because I am your comrade, but as a fellow taiyoukai, I am always looking for ways to expand my power," The Northern Lord came to a stop for a moment, letting this all sink in. Inutaishou didn't show any emotion, though he was rather shocked with what information his friend offered him.

"You would kill a comrade just for more power?"

"Hai, for it all comes down to power, Inutaishou. That is all people respect, how much power a person has. I killed my parents for power as well as my brothers. When I lose interest in one of my mates, I kill her off too. For if a person can no longer be any use to me, then I remove them," Sasame said nonchalantly, Inutaishou's eyes widening ever so slightly. To kill one's family members for power? Had Sasame become so consumed in dominating everything, that he had no feelings? "But I do not wish to kill you, Inutaishou, merely to warn you. If you do not start training your son in two years time, I will kill you. Though as your friend, I would be killing myself in the progress, as a rival, I would be gaining more power. Because if you do not have a trained son in about fifteen years time, I will slaughter your family for no one will be there to stop me. You must remember, Inutaishou, I am the most powerful taiyoukai in all of Japan. I have no emotions, nor feelings for anyone or anything. Everything is a pawn in my eyes, a way to get closer to my desires," The demon finished calmly. None of his words came off as a threat, for they were all done in monotone, but Inutaishou was surprised at this. He couldn't believe this man in front of him! A monster! He suddenly felt as if he didn't want to be Sasame's friend any longer because of his incessant disloyalty. Still, Inutaishou didn't want to be the Northern Lord's enemy.

"With all respect, my son will only be eight, please, don't make me rob him of his innocence at such a young age. It would kill my wife to see her boy so hateful," Inutaishou requested, choosing his words carefully.

"I'll kill your wife if her son isn't there to protect her," Sasame replied coolly. "Two years, Inutaishou. Enjoy having your son innocent right now. Because if you wish your bloodline to continue, you will train that boy to be a warlord from hell," Standing up, he went to the doors, looking back, "I apologize, Inutaishou, but you must remember power. It is the only thing that will get you anywhere in life." This said, the Northern Lord left, off to flirt with more women most likely. As for Inutaishou, he just sat there, letting this all seep in. He didn't want to make his son a hateful being at such an early age. Recalling his own training to become a warlord, Inutaishou didn't want his son to suffer such pain. But, he didn't want his son to die or be powerless. Dear gods, what was he to do? Should he tell Achika? She would most certainly protest; she was completely enthralled with Sesshoumaru, loving him as only a mother can love a son. He would have to keep this from her until the time was right. Perhaps if he didn't tell her the extent of Sesshoumaru's training, she would be satisfied. Yet, this wasn't the time to think about it. He had to go masquerade as an aloof lord who had not a care in the world. Sighing as he stood up, he felt a tug of guilt linger in his chest, making his breathing heavier. The warlord shook this feeling off, making his way through the door.

"Oof! Get off of me! You're so fat and you're squishing my lungs!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Arya, trying to pry the girl off of his legs.

"I AM not fat! You're just a weak little boy who can't even defend himself, let alone fight!" The inu girl said, pushing her knees harder into his thighs, making Sesshoumaru yelp. Finding strength, he finally pushed her off, then pinned her down to the ground instead.

"Ha! Beat that, cootie girl!" The boy smirked, until he felt a tug at his collar, lifting him up into the air. Sesshoumaru found himself looking into those cold amber eyes again, making him wince as he prepared himself to be struck. But contrary to his thoughts, the child was embraced by Inutaishou, the lord resting his head atop his son's. The boy squirmed a few moments, embarrassed that he was being hugged so in front of his 'friend.' Yet Arya didn't see any problem with it, for she suddenly embraced the taiyoukai's leg.

"Inu-Papa!" She declared, still attached to Inutaishou's leg. The man smiled warmly, ruffling Arya's hair with his free hand. After seeing that it wasn't that big of deal, Sesshoumaru returned the hug. It wasn't that often his father embraced him, so the boy took it for what it was worth.

"Father?" The child asked, still pulled close to the demon's chest. Sesshoumaru was almost certain he saw a tear in his father's eye. But when he looked back at him again, he saw the tear was gone. Inutaishou did not want to lose his son. He couldn't believe that he was going to train this innocent child to be rampaging killer. But that didn't matter now. Nay, he should live every moment with his child and not worry about such things. Inutaishou sat down the boy, looking him over.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you...all right?"

"Never better, Sesshoumaru," The man lied, and his son believed him. For Inutaishou could conceal any emotion he desired, a trait his eldest son would learn later on. Looking to the little girl beside him, the warlord spoke, "Arya, I see you were beating up my son, hm? He doesn't take too well to that..." Laughing softly, he noticed his son blush while Arya beamed.

"Yes sir!" The girl replied, not afraid of the taiyoukai in the least. Inutaishou was kind toward children, usually the only people he showed emotion to. Nodding, the taiyoukai looked at the two for half a moment, afraid that if he blinked, they would be teenagers right before his eyes. Even with an extended life, time seemed to go by so fast for Inutaishou. He knew the day of Sesshoumaru's training would be right around the corner, the idea forever engraved in the depths of his thoughts.

"Well then, I suppose we should get you two to dinner. I'm sure everyone is waiting for you both, and I guess myself as well. Come now," He told them, leading the children to the dining hall.

Inutaishou found it hard to enjoy his meal or any of the other festivities for the rest of the night. He was distracted with gloomy thoughts, though no one noticed, not even his wife. Achika continued to babble on all sorts of things, none that her husband could recall later on. Sesshoumaru attempted to start a food fight with Arya, but with no avail as he received a rebuking from his mother the moment he picked his hand up to launch a bread roll. Yet, throughout the night there seemed to be a stricken silence between the Northern and Western Lord, the other casting each other sharp looks with their piercing eyes. After the meal, there was dancing, held in the magnificent ballroom. Sasame made it a point to dance with every single one of his fifteen courtesans. The Southern Lord and Lady danced as well yet left early to retire to the rooms they had been given for the night. Single, and bitter because of this, the Eastern Lord stood off to the side, scowling in a corner. No woman had shown interest in him for he was cruel and malicious, yet he had showed interest in Achika. For it was true indeed, the Eastern warlord had his eye on the Inutaishou's land and wife, always watching the couple in disgust. Aware of this, Inutaishou kept away from the taiyoukai, keeping Achika close as he danced with her. The Western Lord was as powerful on the dance floor as he was on the battlefield, making him an amorous and intriguing lord, a type of man that was usually only found in sappy romance novels. Achika looked at him starry-eyed, somewhat parading her 'catch' around the dance floor yet still making it appear as if Inutaishou was leading. Inwardly, he found this amusing, but he loved the woman dearly and allowed her to have her happiness. He refused to be like the fickle Sasame; he would stay with one mate, even if it were considered proper for a lord to have several wives. But how very wrong he was, unaware at the time that he would fall in love with a second woman.

"Oh, Inutaishou-sama!" The demoness exclaimed, her face slightly pink with too much saké. Coming to a close in their dance, the couple finished the step perfectly, as Achika fought the effects of too much rice wine. Inutaishou chuckled; he had chosen to refrain from alcohol, for he knew what too much saké would do to him. There would no longer be that feared respect for the Western Lord if he was drunk beyond all reason. Feeling Achika nuzzle at his chest, Inutaishou looked down at his beautiful wife. No one would say anything about her state, or they would deal with her husband's wrath later on. "Isn't it wonderful? Such a lovely night," She mused, her words slurred, her hair in need of brushing.

"I think it's time you head to bed, Achika. It's late," He reminded her, always the one who was under control...for the most part. Holding in a sigh, Inutaishou remembered his son as well as all the other children had been sent to separate guest rooms. Perhaps his wife needed a set bedtime if she was going to be so ridiculous. Though he had to admit, she was sort of cute in this way.

"Awww, but Inutaishou-sama, I want to stay up," Here, she fumbled a bit, her husband catching her.

"Achika, everyone is going home or to their room for the night. Don't you think we should do the same?

"I guess so. May I go get a drink of water first?" She pleaded, like a child. Giving her a soft smile, Inutaishou pulled away, making sure she could stand on her feet.

"All right then. I'll go ahead to our room. Can you make it to the kitchen and back? You must me careful with these sort of things," He teased, while she nodded.

"Of course! I'm the Lady of the Western Lands. I can perform the effortless task of getting myself a drink," Achika defended. The warlord shook his head, joining the people that were heading out the door.

"Just be careful, and hurry back to meet me; I'll be waiting up for you." He repeated to his somewhat absentminded wife before leaving. Blowing him a kiss, she made her way to the opposite door, on her way to the kitchen. Things began to look a bit blurry but nothing she couldn't handle. Saké numbed Achika's senses, so she was caught off guard when she felt someone grab her from behind while she entered the kitchen. Pressed against a wall, she found the blood colored eyes of the Eastern Lord staring back at her, a possessive look lingering in the cold orbs.

"What's this? A drunken maiden out on her own? Too bad all the servants have gone to bed, for no one shall hear your screams," His voice dripped in wickedness as he pinned her to the wall, his strong grip able to hold her wrists in place. Achika's chest was heaving as she managed a growl.

"Leave me be! I have no business with you!" She proclaimed, trying to escape from his hard grip.

"Oh, but you will be having _business_ with me," Smirking maliciously, his tones indicating things to Achika that she wished she hadn't heard.

"Don't you dare touch me, Hirata!" The woman screamed at the warlord, though her cries were in vain. "I told you long ago that I cannot love you!"

"Ah, my dear, but it is not love that I look for anymore. As long as it's a beautiful woman, lust will satisfy me," Hirata said in his perverse tones, his crimson eyes looking the demoness up and down. With sharp reflexes, he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, pulling her arms atop her head, keeping Achika jammed to the wall. Using his now free hand, he menacingly ran his gaunt fingers through her platinum hair and then callously grasped her chin forcing her head up to look into his depraved eyes. His degrading touch infuriated her so much that she snapped her fangs at him. He withdrew quickly, clucking his tongue. "Feisty, aren't we?" Achika only scowled in response.

"If you don't free me, I swear to you my husband will..."

"Will what? Stab me with his sword?"

"No. First I'll see how many times your arm will wrap around your stomach. Then I think I'll try to see how far your sword will go down your throat before it strikes something vital. And then perhaps, this Inutaishou will rip you limb from limb and use your remaining blood to write my apology letter to whatever family you have left," the Western Lord hissed darkly. Flabbergasted, Hirata spun around to strike his adversary, but he was too late. Seething, Inutaishou connected a clenched fist to dislocate the baffled Hirata's jaw. Crumpling to the ground, he cradled his face; the Eastern Lord did not get up. Inutaishou went to Achika who was leaning against the wall in shocked silence; he pulled her close to his body. She shook uncontrollably and began to weep enfolded in her rescuer's arms. Comforting her, Inutaishou looked over to the Eastern Lord, watching blood trickle down his face. "Be glad that this little situation stays between us. I don't think the Northern Lord would take a liking to discovering his hospitality has been mocked by such a vile snake in his midst... " A growl deepened in Inutaishou's throat as he stared coldly down at the viper youkai. Hirata didn't even deserve to have legs in his more human form. Rather, the wretch should be cursed to crawling on his belly for the rest of eternity. Declaring this truth, Inutaishou escorted his wife to their room for the night, never once looking back at the Eastern warlord.

The husband and wife lay there in their double futon, neither of them able to get to sleep. Achika was shaken from such an assault; Inutaishou furious that someone would put a violent hand on his spouse. They just lay there, Inutaishou stripped to only his hakama while his wife wore only her under kimono, both serving as makeshift pajamas for the night. A silence passed between them as Achika slid closer to her protective husband; hearing his steady heartbeat slowed her own pounding heart, calming her nerves and bolstering her playfulness.

Patting his arm she cooed in babyish tones, "Such a big, strong man you are. Saving this poor little damsel in distress."

"What?" Her husband raised a slender brow questioning her coquettish actions.

She replied by reaching over and kissing the man deeply, wrapping her arms around his bare chest. Inutaishou rolled his eyes before closing them, pulling her flush against him as he caressed her lips as well. His hands went to the shoulder of Achika's kimono, slowly unfolding the overlapping material. But before the two were to 'enjoy' themselves, and further turn this into a sappy, clichéd romantic love story that has everyone regurgitating in the end, Sesshoumaru entered, sparing us all from the schmaltzy details.

"Father? Mother? I couldn't get to sleep and...um..._what_ are you guys _doing_?" The boy had opened the door, staring at his parents with widened eyes. Achika blushed, yanking the shoulder of her kimono up, as Inutaishou pulled away, clearing his throat. It was as if the two were love struck teenagers in the back of a car, both getting caught for their behavior.

"Sesshoumaru, _dear_, I didn't know you were still awake. Your father and I were just..." How could she word this in terms a six year old wouldn't be grossed out? "_Snuggling_..." Her son crinkled his nose, his tongue stuck out.

"You were kissing again, weren't you? Dear gods, get a life," The boy said haughtily, rolling his eyes. His parents were so stupid at times. Inutaishou sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Sesshoumaru, is there something you wanted?" The man inquired, as his son looked down.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I couldn't fall back to sleep...and so... I was wondering if I could stay with you two?"

Inutaishou was about to say 'no.' That a child should get used to being afraid every once and a while. That Sesshoumaru should learn to—

"Awww! Of course, Sesshoumaru! Don't be scared!" Achika smiled, opening her arms welcomingly to her son. Her husband frowned. Stupid interruptions. Stupid wife. Stupid maternal instincts. The boy beamed, running to his mother's arms, almost tripping over his under kimono. Achika's eyes softened as she embraced her son, running fingers through his now loose hair. Inutaishou just turned over on his side, groaning. Making a man out of this "mama's boy" was going to be a lot harder than what he first thought.


	5. Last Day of Innocence

Author's Note: I promised you the story would get darker. And I always keep my promises.

Time had passed by quickly, for Time has never been anybody's friend in the first place. Sesshoumaru had grown older, his mother's affections deepening for her child, as Inutaishou seemed to get colder. Sasame's words had lingered in his brain, never once giving Inutaishou rest. It was an autumn evening in the Western Lands, the castle in high spirits for they had just celebrated Sesshoumaru's birthday, marking him eight years old. He had received wonderful gifts, several new outfits his mother had made especially for him, a new pair of boots, and too much candy for his own good. But the gift he treasured the most, the one thing that he loved, was the single gift he had been given to by his father. It was a long, slender bamboo-training sword. Light weight and easy to handle for Sesshoumaru, it was the perfect gift, and oh, how the boy cherished it.

"Father! This is wonderful! Domo arigato!" The child beamed, embracing his father with the sword held tightly in his palms. Inutaishou gave a soft smile but then pushed his son away.

"Now don't get too excited. You won't be able to fall asleep tonight. You'll have to wake up extra early tomorrow for your first day of training. Do you understand, Sesshoumaru?" Inutaishou said firmly, looking down at the youkai child.

"Hai! Of course!" His amber eyes were dancing with joy, clutching the training sword to his chest tightly, never wanting to let go of the gift. He had never been this happy in his whole life. Sesshoumaru was finally going to start training, a dream he had had since he first saw his father's sword, the Sou'unga, draped about his back. The Western Lord shook his head, giving a sigh as he looked over to his wife. Achika smiled warmly, watching her son in his happiness. She wanted only the best for her only child and was glad to see Sesshoumaru in a good mood.

"Achika, I'm going to bed. Make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't stay up too late," he teased softly, kissing her cheek. Turning to the boy clutching his leg, Inutaishou ruffled Sesshoumaru's silver hair.

"Happy Birthday, my son," Inutaishou said quietly, before prying the child off and pulling the boy to his chest in an embrace. Inside, the Western Lord's heart was breaking. Here his son was about to wet his pants from excitement and Inutaishou would be the one to ruin Sesshoumaru's fantasies. "Just remember training isn't all the fun its made out to be," The father reminded his offspring before setting him down on his mother's lap and heading up to bed. These words didn't seem to faze Sesshoumaru, as he was as overjoyed as ever.

"Oh, Mother, I can't wait till tomorrow! And I'll wear the new haori you made for me," Sesshoumaru was practically bouncing, so excited he was for the next day. Achika clutched the boy to her breast, holding him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you this way Sesshoumaru. It seems you'll never get to sleep from all this excitement. And I don't suppose all that sugar you ate is going to help you either," She laughed, still embracing the child as she stood, walking over to the fireplace that crackled in good spirits. The woman knew she would have to do something to calm her son's nerves. Sitting down in front of the warm fire, she put her son beside her, who indeed was still thrilled about his new sword. Shaking her head, she pulled out a book, a gift that had been quickly set aside by Sesshoumaru once he discovered his bamboo sword. Achika opened the pages, trying to find a story that would bore her son to tears, so that he might actually fall asleep. "All right, Sesshoumaru. I need you to calm down while I read, can you do that?" He nodded, placing his head in his mother's lap, spreading out his body as he watched the fire. Achika flipped open to a story, holding the book with one hand as she ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair with the other.

"Once there was a beautiful princess who...." The demoness began, Sesshoumaru listening intently for only a while, taking more interest in the sword he clasped so tightly in his arms. His mother's melodic voice soothed his ears, her tender touch lulling him to sleep. Soon, the boy was out cold, and his mother recognized this by his soft breathing and the loosening of his death grip upon the treasured weapon. Closing the book, she put it atop the fireplace mantle and gently pulled the boy into her arms. Taking him to bed, she tucked the sheets around him snuggly, slowly taking the sword he held so close from his tiny palms. After she had put it on a table by his bedside, she kissed the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead, a marking that both she and her son shared. Cooing in his sleep, the child turned to his side, never once disturbed from his slumber. Achika smiled at this as well, standing up as she went to the doorway, closing the door quietly. She had no earthly idea that that was her son's last day of innocence.

Sesshoumaru had woken up early, almost too early, so excited was the boy. Slipping out of his clothing, he put on the newest garments his mother had made for him. Tying the blue obi around the white hakama and haori, he admired the silk material for a moment before turning to the wooden sword on the table. Grabbing it, he cradled the treasured blade, before tucking it in to his obi. A grin was plastered on his face, one that didn't seem possible to take off. He ran down stairs, had a quick breakfast, and then waited patiently (well, not really, he was rather impatient) for his father to take him to train. Inutaishou finally appeared, after what seemed like two eternities to Sesshoumaru, his father also holding a bamboo sword. Sesshoumaru couldn't help giggle at this. Here was one of the most powerful youkai in Japan, his father, holding a sword meant for children who were training. His father raised a brow, waiting for his offspring to speak.

"Father, why are you using that?" Sesshoumaru just thought it looked so funny, this strong man holding a wooden blade. His father shook his head, giving a wry smile.

"Trust me, Sesshoumaru, you'll be glad the blade I'm using is made of wood and not metal after you complete your training for the day," Inutaishou responded, which confused his son. What was that supposed to mean? Shaking this off, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when his mother kissed his head.

"Now, you be careful Sesshoumaru," Achika reminded the child, "I just can't believe he's growing up this fast," The mother said, her voice somewhat melancholic as she hugged her husband's arm. Concerned suddenly with his mother's tone, the boy reassured her.

"Mother, I'll be fine," He promised, as his father pushed his clinging wife away.

"Achika, he has to grow up some time. Stop being such a maudlin idiot," His wife's mawkish ways irked him at certain points, yet he never came out and insulted her like that. Taken aback, the demoness looked at her husband's cold eyes, her own amber eyes trying to search for an answer. When he said nothing, she turned away, giving a weak smile at her son before walking to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru watched this, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Father? Are you mad at Mother?" He asked timidly, while Inutaishou grabbed his arm tightly, forcing him to walk along with him.

"Come boy, today we begin your training as a warlord," Inutaishou said, ice frozen to his words.

Dry leaves crackled under the two youkai's feet, Sesshoumaru trying to figure out his father's sudden mood. Yet, there wasn't much time for this for as soon as they were a good distance from the castle, Inutaishou let go of his son's arm, thrusting the boy back a ways.

"All right, Sesshoumaru, take out your sword," The warlord ordered, no emotions leaving his mouth. The child complied, a smile finding its way back to Sesshoumaru's lips. "Now, we're going to start with a basic downward swing. It's good for striking down enemies before they have chance to react," With this, Inutaishou took his wooden training sword, performing a perfect swing with the blade. Nodding to his son to do the same, Sesshoumaru pulled the sword behind his head, yet when he was about to come down, the bamboo blade was thrown behind him. Laughing at his own mistake, Sesshoumaru turned around, getting down on his hands and knees to find the blade in the tall, dead reed-like grass.

"I'm sorry, Father. Just give me a minute to---" Sesshoumaru heard a large snapping noise, then felt unbearable pain begin to creep up his backside. The force was so immense that it sent the child to the ground, making Sesshoumaru take in a mouthful of dirt. It suddenly occurred to the boy what had happened as he began to spit out the earth in his mouth. For as he tried to stand up, with his found blade in hand, he looked around to see cold acid eyes looking back at him. Tears began to well inside Sesshoumaru's eyes, the pain still throbbing.

"F-f-father?"

"Never let your guard down, boy. Otherwise, you'll be receiving a lot more pain than what I just gave you. Now, try it again," The taiyoukai said in his deep voice, sending shivers down his son's spine. Sesshoumaru wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, steadying his sword again and doing his best to ignore the pain. This time, he kept hold of his sword, striking downward with his blade, yet it was off to the right a little. Again, he was met with pain as his father struck him in the side with his own bamboo sword. Sesshoumaru winced, tears beginning to leak.

"Again," Was the only word his father spoke. And Sesshoumaru did, only he was off to the left, which resulted in being struck in his stomach. Over and over this process repeated, until Sesshoumaru finally got the attack correct, tears streaming down his cheeks in pain and frustration, yet his father did not strike him the last time. Realizing that he must have succeeded, Sesshoumaru looked up for encouragement from his father, but only received a scolding.

"There. Do you understand now that your attacks must be perfect? If you screw up once, Sesshoumaru, you will be left with more pain. Do not mess up. And do not let me see your salty tears again. Warlords don't cry," Inutaishou said harshly, ignoring the whimpering that came from his son. "We'll stop here. I don't think you can handle any more training for the day," With this said, the taiyoukai began walking back to his castle, with his son's sniffling the only noise present. Sesshoumaru had his head hung low, stepping in each footprint his father left behind. Why was he so weak? He shouldn't be crying like this! He was letting his father down! Sesshoumaru inwardly scolded himself, telling himself that he shouldn't be such a baby. After a good deal of walking, the father and son finally entered the Western Castle, Achika welcoming them in. She only received a cold look from her husband, and the downward glance of Sesshoumaru as he marched up to his bed.

"Should I bring him something to eat?" Achika asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Only something to get him by. No more sweets or cakes. He's got to learn that training isn't fun and neither is life," Inutaishou hissed sharply, going off to his office to check the latest on his papers. His wife just stood there, not understanding this transformation. Her husband was ruthless and her son was painfully quiet. She didn't see any of the large bruises that had formed on Sesshoumaru and Inutaishou had hit him so that the boy wouldn't bleed. So Achika patiently accepted her son's training, thinking that he and his father were only exhausted from a day's work. Months went by and Achika's patience waned. The demoness was tired of the routine of her husband coming in mad, never wishing to kiss her or hold her, and her son silent, never speaking more than a "Yes" or "No" to his mother. She hoped things would get better, but after nearly a year of watching the two men she loved the most pulling further and further away, her optimism was consumed by ever-present fear.

One day, while Achika was carrying up food to Sesshoumaru, she thought she heard sobbing from the boy's room before she knocked. Confused, the demoness went ahead and knocked, calling softly to the boy.

"Sesshoumaru? I brought you something to eat. May I come in?" She asked, waiting to here a response. A few minutes passed by until Sesshoumaru responded.

"Yes, Mother, you may," Achika adjusted the tray in her hands, and then opened the door with a small creak. The room was pretty dark, yet this didn't matter to the woman's keen demon sight. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, she sat down herself, looking at the nine-year-old boy who was looking blankly back at her. There was no love in that boy's eyes, only fear. It was clear he had been crying for his eyes were puffy, yet the tears had been wiped away from his striped cheeks, leaving only wet stains.

"I brought you some sushi and some green tea. It should fill you right up," Achika said softly, looking over at her son, who blinked in response. "It's your favorite, Sesshoumaru. Aren't you going to eat some?" She prodded; hoping to get a smile or a nod from her son, yet there was nothing, only a stoic mask. "Sesshoumaru, are you well? You've been acting strangely for quite a long time now," Still nothing. "Has your training something to do with your coldness toward your own mother?" Sesshoumaru looked over, then suddenly embraced his mother, clutching to her.

"Oh, Mother, I can't...I'm just...Father thinks I'm weak. I can't continue with his training. My body is in pain all the time. I'm so sick of it all!" He wept into her kimono top, Achika surprised as she wrapped her arms around the boy, enfolding him close to her. "But I can't cry. If I cry, he'll punish me more," The boy still sobbed, clinging to his mother. Achika shook her head, confused by this.

"What do you mean in pain? Sesshoumaru, your body will be sore after any exercise. It's just getting used to it, that's all," The demoness said softly, rubbing her hand up and down her child's back, until she felt swollen skin. This confounded her more so. Why would Sesshoumaru's back be so swollen? After a moment, she spoke quietly, "Sesshoumaru, take off your haori," Her words were solemn and quiet as her son pulled away. Listening to his mother's wishes, the boy undid his top, letting it fall to his bed. What his mother discovered made her gasp. His body was scarred and bruised horribly so, more wounds than even some older demons. The bruises weren't serious, but their was such an abundance of the wounds, that Achika found this hard to believe this was her nine-year-old son she was looking at. Sesshoumaru's little chest was swollen with all sorts of cuts and other wounds, which made his mother's heart break.

"Sesshoumaru, where did you get all these wounds? Have you been fighting with other demon children?" She asked, not rebuking him, but her voice was firm. Yet, something told her this wasn't the case. Sesshoumaru choked, his eyes so remorseful, that Achika fought back tears.

"No, it's from Father. He punishes me every time I cannot swing my blade correctly. Or I don't have the right posture. Or I don't breathe correctly. Or that I cry when he strikes me," Sesshoumaru said quickly, for if he stayed on one topic too long, he knew he would start weeping once more. "My legs hurt as well, Mother. Am I weak? Am I not meant to be Father's son?" The boy looked to his mother, so much hurt with held in his amber eyes.

"Oh, my dear Sesshoumaru. You are not weak and you are meant to be the great Inutaishou-sama's son. I don't know why he has hurt you, but I'm sure it's because he wants you to learn. I don't think he understands the severity of your wounds. After all, you are a child still, and he is an adult. He may not be able to tell he is hurting you," Achika tried to comfort the boy, holding him close once more, letting him weep. Once he was done crying, she pulled away, looking at the boy in front of her. "I will go to your father right now and discuss this with him. I'm sure that once I point out your pain, he will understand. Your father is a good man," Achika promised.

"Mother, no! He will only hurt me more for speaking ill of him. Please, don't," Sesshoumaru pleaded, while his mother shook her head.

"Sesshoumaru, this is something that has to be dealt with. You will become colder and colder if I do not address the situation. Now, you eat your food and get some rest. I will talk to Inutaishou-sama. Do not be frightened any longer," She whispered to him, hugging him once more. He nodded, yet was concerned that a confrontation between his mother and father would erupt. His pride as well as his body was bruised; having his mother defend him made him feel even more powerless. But Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't get Achika to change her mind, so he just ate his food, letting the nourishing meal sink in. It was the largest amount of food he had had during the past year.

"Inutaishou-sama," Achika called, entering her husband's office. He was currently reading the reports of the villages located in his lands when his wife entered.

"What Achika? Can't you see there are important matters to tend to?" Inutaishou said shortly, gesturing to the scrolls scattered about his desk.

"Yes, that's why I came to talk to you. That is, if you consider your son an important matter. Inutaishou-sama, I don't think I like how this training is going. Sesshoumaru is in pain and fears you more than the devil himself. I don't understand, your training has taken the life out of our boy. When I look into his eyes, I see nothing but sorrow and hate. He seems to be only a hollow shell. Dear gods, Inutaishou, he is nine. Nine years old and he has less emotion than a rock. What have you done with my child? What has happened to the boy that I cradled in my arms, the boy that you and I had together? The son we loved so dearly? He is not the same boy I knew. And what has happened to you, Inutaishou? You are not the same man I fell in love with, the same man that vowed his love for me," Achika finished, her body visibly shaking, her eyes on the verge of tears. Inutaishou looked at her, studying her current condition as he let her words seep in. Then he spoke.

"First off, Sesshoumaru is fine. He is just learning that life is painful. He must learn this if he wishes to carry on. Secondly, you need to stay out of these affairs. You are a woman and would not understand the hardships of raising a warlord. And lastly, I refuse to let our child grow up to be some spoiled son of a_ bitch_, who can't take the slightest bit of pain. Stop trying to think you can stop his growing up. I don't want to deal with your emotional filth. Do not question my word, Achika," Inutaishou hissed darkly, his eyes lowered. Achika was stunned, tears leaking now.

"Oh, so that's all I am. _Just a bitch_. Some demoness you picked up to have your child. Am I nothing to you, Inutaishou? Do my desires mean nothing to you?" The female dog demoness yelled. She was sobbing now, yet her husband showed no emotion or sympathy for her.

"Achika, don't give me your tears. Crying solves nothing. Spare me your mawkish ways. I have to raise Sesshoumaru to defend the Lands when I am gone and to defend you when I am unable to do so," He snapped.

"Inutaishou, that boy loves you dearly. He wants to be just like you. He wants you to accept him and to love him. Have you ever given him a word of encouragement? He doesn't know what to expect from you, only that you will give him pain. Sesshoumaru will become whatever you make him, don't you see? You are failing both your son and your wife." Inutaishou rose, pushing away his chair. Angrily he strode towards Achika, striking his wife vehemently across the face. Horrified, Achika gasped, placing her hand unbelievingly to her now swollen cheek.

"Insolent wench! I am going to make him a warlord whether you agree with it or not. There are matters you do not understand, so do not make judgment when you are ignorant to all the information," His thoughts lingered to Sasame's words, then went back to his sobbing wife.

"You dare to strike me, Inutaishou? Is this how you demonstrate your love for me? You demean me just as you have demeaned our son." Achika said suddenly, turning away from her husband.

"I am sorry that I struck you, Achika, but you cannot change what is imminent; our son will be a warlord; he will be a killer; I must prepare him accordingly," Inutaishou curtly explained. "I love you, but you must accept this truth."

Looking up at him with forlorn amber eyes, Achika questioned humbly, "Do you honestly _love_ me?"

Inutaishou paused, studying the woman before speaking. "Yes, Achika. I love you. My heart dies to see you so sad. But I cannot forsake Sesshoumaru's training. It is something that must be done. Can you trust me, Achika? Put a little faith in me? Trust me as you've always done, and I promise you Sesshoumaru will be fine," he whispered, holding the woman close. She wept for a little longer before responding.

"I trust you, Inutaishou-sama. I know you will never leave me," Achika said softly, placing her head to the man's chest. Yet, despite their unspoken forgiveness of one another, Achika had been wounded, a wound that would never heal up completely.


	6. Suffering

Author's Note: Okay, I know, Inu-Papa is evil. No, he shouldn't have slapped his wife. But, women's suffrage didn't exist in feudal Japan, so get over it. I'm not saying I agree with it, but I can't change the truth. In fact, Inutaishou should probably be even crueler and less romantic. I don't see a warlord being that loyal to his wife; men of great power have always had several bedmates. Stupid. I know. But such is life and power. Anyway, I tried to make this a little less depressing, but it didn't work out. Thanks goes out to Alora-sama for letting me put Arya in the story, Meeghan-chan for listening to my Inu-Papa obsessions ("Makes me squeal"...Yeah, you know what I'm talking about, Meeghan XD) and Rae-sama for all the roleplaying we've done. You don't know what a joy it is to have a roleplay waiting for me after the prison of school is complete. Forgive my rambling and enjoy the next chapter.

Inutaishou found himself staring at Achika who was draped upon his chest asleep. Her kimono sleeves drooped revealing her pale shoulders. Inwardly, he chuckled at the thought. Currently, the two actually hadn't argued nor had a confrontation in quite some time. The warlord had eased up on his training for Sesshoumaru and Achika had put trust into her husband. Slowly pulling away from the demoness, he placed her head on his pillow, careful not to disturb her. Grabbing his haori, he tugged it over his well-built frame, stifling a yawn. He always liked getting up early on mornings like this. Only a few people had risen; there wasn't any trouble with which to contend. Everything seemed perfectly all right, as if nothing could disrupt such a wonderful day. Combing his hair with his fingers, he made his way downstairs, weaving through the labyrinth of the castle as he made his way to his office. Sighing, his little moment of happiness was crushed, as he looked at the piles of papers leftover from the night before.

_"Come to __bed__, Inutaishou-sama, I miss you when you stay up this late," Achika pleaded, her willowy form lingering in the doorway. "There's no one to keep me warm," She flirted, walking in as she rub__bed__ his shoulders affectionately. Inutaishou grumbled, his pen scribbling characters on the paper, trying to complete orders for this food or send these weapons or loan this amount of money._

_"Achika, how can you jest like that? I've got to make sure our armies are well supplied and that our household is running smoothly. The cooks have been complaining there isn't enough food to serve the servants let alone our family. Sasame is being an ass, telling me that I have to hold the next meeting of the Lords and Ladies and that he'll be bringing his daughters from hell to get Sesshoumaru's hand in marriage," Inutaishou sighed deeply once more, as Achika worked on rubbing his spine._

_"Sesshoumaru's hand in marriage? He's only thirteen. I find it funny his older daughters would seek him so soon...but then again, he is your son, he has all your good looks," she teased, nuzzling his head. "Is it so much to ask Inutaishou-sama? Can't you have a romantic evening with your wife rather than your bloody papers?" She persisted as the Western Lord frowned._

_"Look, it's not that I don't want to be with you, I just need to get these things done. You of all people should know, being the wife of the Western Lord, that there are many responsibilities that come with this position. It's a wonder I even find time to train Sesshoumaru. Are you listening, Achika?" He asked sharply, looking over to the woman who had moved back to the doorway._

_"I see how it is, Inutaishou-sama. You've lost your touch. That's all right, I understand. You say you have to tend to these papers as your excuse, right? You don't want to be e__mba__rrassed that you aren't the romantic you used to be," She goaded, "Why, I bet Sasame is better than you," Achika added, making Inutaishou stand up._

_"Now, wait a minute. Sasame couldn't match my masculinity even if he tried. Everyone knows the Lord of the West is supreme in every aspect," he taunted now, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Don't think I'll let you get away with a comment like that," Inutaishou approached her, acting as if he was going to attack her._

_"Well then, can you catch me?" The demoness raised an eyebrow and without warning, dashed out the door. Inutaishou shook his head. Now, how was he supposed to resist a challenge like that?_

Inutaishou chuckled reflecting the night before as he sat down at his desk, looking over the papers that had been left unattended. It had been...fun to say the least, and although he didn't regret last night, he was feeling the effects of saké that his wife had insisted on him drinking. This brought on another wave from last night.

_"Chug it, Inutaishou, drink it down!" Achika cheered, reddened with her own alcohol intake. The two were sitting on their __bed__, not kissing or 'snuggling' like any normal couple would do. No, they were having a drinking contest. The demoness sat in no more than her slip, Inutaishou wearing only his hakama as he inspected the drink carefully._

_"Achika, I don't think this is the best idea. I mean, this is some pretty strong stuff, and even you are starting to act like a crazy person," Inutaishou sighed, looking over the saké glass in his hand. "It's all fine if you get intoxicated, but you don't have papers to tend to tomorrow," he pointed out, shaking his head._

_"Damn, Inutaishou, you're such a wimp. By some means you manage to slay hundreds of demons, and somehow you supervise a huge castle with its vast territory, yet you cannot handle a simple glass of alcohol. I bet Sasame could do it. I bet that lecher of a fox could handle it," She grinned, swigging down another glass. Inutaishou arched a perplexed brow._

_"What is it with you and Sasame? You don't think that you're going to change my decision by taunting me with your stupid insults, do you? I'm the Lord of the Western Lands, I'm above such petty—" He never did get to finish as Achika forced the whole bottleful of alcohol down his throat._

_"Well, I got you to give earlier...It shouldn't be any different now," She stated, pleased with herself as she swiped the bottle away from her husband. He glared at her, his eyes slitting menacingly. His demonic aura grew, the hatred exuding from his body as he clenched his fists._

_"Achika! Stop being so frivolous! I'm sick of—" Once again, he was cut off, only not by Achika, rather it was a hiccup. Upon hearing the noise, the demoness squealed with delight, attacking him in a hug. She didn't think it was possible for a warlord to emit such a cute sound. Inutaishou hiccupped again, staring hopelessly down at her. Realizing it was useless to argue with her, Inutaishou laid down, pulling Achika upon his chest. With every hiccup he made, she burst into spurts of giggles. Sighing, he shook his head as the alcohol began to take effect, making him silly in his actions. Achika had won again._

Inutaishou was nursing his headache, recollecting the events of the night before. Achika took him for granted. Despite the fact that most men in his position had many mistresses, he had been loyal to one woman...if one overlooked the numerous relationships he had before he met Achika. She should really stop pestering him about Sasame. Damn, if he wanted, he could have all the concubines he desired. Angered now, by either his hangover or Achika's taunting, he began looking over the papers spread across his desk. He really needed to get another secretary, but he could keep one a meer two weeks. Inutaishou's temper flared at whatever secretary he had; always furious that they could never keep up with him. They usually left or he killed them on the spot. Lately, his vicious streak had been surfacing repeatedly, his anger throbbing. He needed to kill something and soon. Perhaps he could pull his armies together and thrash Sasame's lands? Then Achika would leave him alone about that damn ass. Shaking his head, he confirmed no. He had to be above that.

Inutaishou wasn't given time to linger in his thoughts for he was soon interrupted by a young guard who seemed nervous to be in the great taiyoukai's presence.

"M-m-milord?" He began nervously as Inutaishou turned around to see the soldier who had risen early.

"Yes, what do you want?" Inutaishou spat.

"We've received reports, milord. The Southern Lands have been ripped to shreds, not leaving many survivors," The guard began.

"WHAT?!" Inutaishou roared, disturbing anyone still asleep in the household. "Is Hayate alive, and what of his wife? Why didn't they send for help from our armies?" The warlord was furious. The Southern Lord and Lady were his friends; they had always been there to assist him when in need.

"No. He...he was killed along with his wife, milord. Their offspring were slaughtered too," He said solemnly. Temper boiling, Inutaishou punched his fist into the wall, leaving a hole.

"Damn!" He cursed, eyes filled with rage. _Who?_ Who could have done this to his comrades, his friends? As if reading his mind, the guard worked up courage to speak.

"We don't know who is responsible. But, there is one survivor...Lord Hayate's daughter, Arya," The guard offered, withdrawn from his master's sudden outbreak. Inutaishou looked over at the man, his eyes widened.

"But you said...Never mind, where is the girl?" The warlord asked, while the guard trembled in fear.

"She just came in this morning, she doesn't look well. We left her on the couch in the living area..."

"Well get her some food, damn it! Her whole family has been murdered before her eyes, and you have done nothing to comfort her? Get Sesshoumaru and Achika down here as well," he snapped, before making his way to the living room. Wonderful. Someone had been attacking the South. It was only a matter of time before his lands were thrashed too. Walking with brisk strides, the warlord came upon the weeping girl. Head buried in her legs that were pulled close to her body, she shook from so many tears. Sighing, Inutaishou made his way to Arya, sitting beside her and offering a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"There now, dry your tears little one," he whispered to her, empathetic toward the child. He too had lost his parents at a young age. Arya continue to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks as they stained her kimono. By this time, Sesshoumaru and Achika had entered, having learned the news of the unfortunate Arya. Sesshoumaru had a puzzled look on his face. This was the same Arya he wrestled with when he was but a child? He stood in front of her, not knowing how to offer sympathy. He really didn't know what to do. How do you tell someone to feel better when her family has died before her very eyes?

"Oh, you poor dear," Achika sat opposite of her husband, holding the girl's hand. The demoness was sad as well, not only for the child, but for the Southern Lord and Lady. They both had been very good friends to Achika and Inutaishou.

"My parents are gone. My sisters...they are dead," Arya wept harder as Achika pulled the girl to her in a comforting embrace, as she had done with her own son. A passing cook brought a tray of food, giving it to Inutaishou as he requested, who in turn offered Arya the food. She barely touched it, still sobbing. "I just, I don't know where to go. I'm sorry I bothered you, but I knew you were friends of my parents and I—" Sesshoumaru watched Arya curiously, looking at her ragged clothing. She had come all the way from the Southern Lands by herself? It was a wonder she made it alive from the mass murder of some unknown villain, but to make it all the way to the West without being attacked? This was a task all in itself. The girl wept even more so as she continued between muffled sobs. "I don't have anything now. I don't know where I belong."

"You belong with us. You are welcome to stay in our castle, Arya-chan," Achika offered, holding the girl. Inutaishou blinked a few times. His wife could have consulted him before making such a rash decision. Yet, he knew Achika was right, they would watch her, for they would want Hayate and his wife to do the same for Sesshoumaru. Never one for tears, the Western Lord stood up, knowing his spouse would address the situation.

"Arya, you may stay here as long as you like. Your parents were dear friends of ours, and I wish them the best in the afterlife," He put flatly as Arya looked up at him, nodding her thanks. It was all she could do before bursting into tears again. "Sesshoumaru, meet me outside. We're starting your training early as usual," And with this said, the warlord made his way outside. Inutaishou was clearly stressed; here he had to deal with another child to tend to, some murderer in the South, Sasame's constant threats, the usual dealings with the household, finding someone to watch the unprotected Southern Lands, and Sesshoumaru's training on top of that. Just another day in the life for the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru paused, looking at Arya. He knew his father didn't like the idea of having a girl in the castle. And he knew Achika would eat this up for she always wanted a daughter. As for Sesshoumaru? He wasn't sure. He was finding it hard to take this all in. He'd never really been good with girls. And as a teenage boy, he didn't know how to take the emotions of a girl. Blinking, he tried to think of something comforting. What would make the girl stop sobbing?

"Stop your crying, it'll all be all right in the end," he said blankly, placing his hand on her shoulder. Arya looked up, his comment wasn't really comforting. But as she looked into his honey eyes, she thought she saw a flicker of warmth. She nodded, her tears starting to cease. There was something about Sesshoumaru. He just had this way of delivering words that one felt compelled to listen to him. This said, Sesshoumaru took a roll off a dish of another passing cook, then made his way out the exit.

Training sword tied by his obi, the young taiyoukai began walking out, seeing his father far out in a field before him. Sesshoumaru had hit a growth spurt in the past few years. His muscles had begun to fill out, his height shooting up, his voice wavering between that of a child's and that of a man's, and his face had started to gain coldness. He'd even grown a 'fluffy,' the fur pelt dangling from his shoulder. Although inside he was a swirl of emotions, he learned never to show any. This was the product of having the hell beaten out of him from his father. Even though Inutaishou had lightened up on his training for a while (to satisfy Achika temporarily) the Western Lord soon returned to his old ways. Sasame had made even more threats, pushing Inutaishou into further rage and anger. Sadly, the Western Lord took this misplaced anger out on his son. But Sesshoumaru didn't complain. He pretended to be fine in front of his mother, feigning his fabricated happiness. So, Achika bought this, putting her trust in her son and husband. She knew they would never betray her.

"All right, Sesshoumaru. Today we work on something different," Inutaishou let inky black poison boil up from his talons, the venom dripping down his claws and onto the ground. The dangerous liquid killed the grass underneath, leaving only death. Sesshoumaru was mildly intrigued. He'd seen his father's poison numerous times; this was nothing new to him. But when Inutaishou lashed out at his son's own hand, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gasp as the warlord pressed hard at his palm.

"Milord?" Sesshoumaru winced, feeling his bones creak. After a moment, the boy saw green poison leaking from his own claws. Now, this was something new. As an inu demon hitting puberty, a lot more happened than his voice deepening. He began to inherit certain youkai qualities: poisonous claws, a whip of light, and even a full demonic form.

"I thought so. We're going to work on mastering this," His voice was ever cold and Sesshoumaru expected nothing different from Inutaishou. The boy was actually proud of himself. He didn't know that he had poison glands. Although, he did remember his claws throbbing a lot during the past few weeks, so perhaps this was the cause of it. Yet, he didn't have time to contemplate this any longer, for his father's hand snatched away from his son's, then went to Sesshoumaru's throat, pinning him to a tree. Struggling, the boy fought to get through, his legs kicking.

"Father, I can't breathe," The young youkai squirmed still, his eyes frantic. He still hadn't learned to keephis stoic mask, especially when he was in so much pain.

"I know that, Sesshoumaru. Now try to escape," Inutaishou kept his hold tight, while his son tried to break free.

"Please, Father," he pleaded, his hands grabbing at Inutaishou's wrist.

"Damn, Sesshoumaru, use your poison. Any idiot could figure that out," Sesshoumaru struggled, digging his claws into his father's wrist, trying to summon his poison. He was still unused to this. Finding the glands, he focused, pumping the venom into Inutaishou, who didn't even wince. Noticing that the warlord's grip wasn't relenting, Sesshoumaru gave it his all. But he was running out of air. His father wouldn't let him die right?

After what seemed like forever to Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou threw his son to the ground. The boy began to cough, his throat bruised. Inhaling, he tried to fill his lungs with precious oxygen, sputtering all the same.

"Pathetic. Come on boy, I've trained you better than that," Inutaishou snarled, giving a look of disgust as his son. "Now, draw out your whip," he commanded.

"What?"

"Your whip, imbecile. How thick is that skull of yours?"

"I...I don't know how..." This wasn't a good enough answer for Inutaishou, for he took it upon himself to draw out his own dark whip, which appeared from between his index and middle finger. Knouting Sesshoumaru's back several times, the boy cried out in pain, his back burning now from the strikes.

"Get up Sesshoumaru. And quit your whining, this pain is nothing compared to what I've been through," Retracting his whip, Inutaishou grabbed his son's arm roughly, yanking him upward so that he was standing on his own two feet. Sesshoumaru felt tears welting up in his eyes again but he wouldn't cry. He simply wouldn't!

"Yes, Father," he replied, lip trembling in pain and fear. Hands shaking, he tried to focus all energy on his fingers, hoping that he could draw out his whip. The day went on like this, Sesshoumaru being beaten because he couldn't call out his powers fast enough for his father, and Inutaishou bellowing insults and commands. Finally, Sesshoumaru heard his father declare that was enough for the day, relief washing over him. His back was bleeding freely, his haori ruined with slashes. Yet he didn't shed a tear. He had to remember, he never could forget...warlords don't cry.


	7. Hope Betrayed

Author's Note: I apologize; this chapter did take some time to get up. Exams and visiting relatives took up a good deal of my time. I also have to apologize for how dark this story is. And the poem comes from a French song called "Douce Dame Joulie". I've put the English translation up because I thought the song worked so well with the storyline.

_Milady sweet and fair,_

_By Heaven I declare,_

_To nothing do I bear,_

_Allegiance save to thee._

_Without deceit or snare,_

_And e'er_

_With lowly bended knee,_

_Each day of life I swear,_

_Forever_

_Thy servant to be._

_I hoped in my despair,_

_To find relief somewhere,_

_But joy will never be there,_

_Unless thou pitiest me._

_My heart finds no repair,_

_Except thy heart to share,_

_Which if thou whilst not spare,_

_Leave me sans remedy._

Sesshoumaru had to sneak in that night, yet it didn't prove that arduous of a task for his mother was preoccupied with tending to Arya to notice her badly wounded son. Inutaishou, of course, spoke nothing of the matter. He too had no desire to deal with his screaming wife who would complain about her son's current condition and how her husband was abusing him.

Making sure his dilapidated haori was hidden so Achika wouldn't suspect anything; Sesshoumaru got rid of everything that would make his mother aware of his current situation. He felt guilty betraying her like this, yet he didn't want another conflict uprising between his parents. Sighing, he collapsed into bed. It had been a long day, just like every other day of his life.

The following day went the same. Sesshoumaru's condition was worse; his back torn open and bloody. It was late that night when the two youkai came back from training. Inutaishou went instantly to his room, never saying a word to his son. Exhausted, Sesshoumaru made his way to the fireplace, sitting down in front of the warm hearth. He figured Achika was in bed by this hour so he needn't worry if she would see him. This was one of the last times he would be so careless for he hadn't been by the fireplace ten minutes before his mother showed up.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out, rushing to his side as she looked at this bloodied top. "Did he do this?! I thought I told your father to stop this abuse!" Achika scowled, instantly taking off her son's haori, inspecting the wounds. Her son cursed himself silently; he didn't know why he didn't smell her coming.

"Mother, I appreciate your concern, but this is nothing you should trouble yourself with. I'm fine," Sesshoumaru said quietly, ignoring the pain as his mother ran her fingers over scars reopening his wounds.

"Nothing?! This is nothing?!" she hissed. Achika was enraged now. How dare Inutaishou do this! He told her that he would back off on Sesshoumaru's training, that he would be more understanding. And now, the warlord had gone back on his word? This deceit only further vexed the demoness. "And look at this! Your wounds are festering with Inutaishou's poison. Damn that man." Sesshoumaru felt a cool rag go over his bare shoulders and back, sensing the anger exuding from his mother's body. He'd never seen her this furious. "Why does he do this? You're still a growing boy. You need to be loved, not beaten. You should be concerned about courting some girl, not worrying if you'll be flogged or not. I'm so glad I was here to see this. After I'm done I'm going to your father and giving him a good talking to—"

"I wish you wouldn't..." Sesshoumaru said quietly, actually taking pleasure in the gentle touch of his mother. He didn't receive much affection nowadays. Inutaishou was busy dealing out punishment; Achika was trying to keep the household in good spirits; and Arya kept to training of her own.

"Sesshoumaru, if I don't he'll continue to hurt you..."

"If you do, he'll hurt me more."

"No. Inutaishou-sama isn't like that. He wouldn't betray me twice. No, no, I think he'll listen to me..." Achika whispered quietly, cleansing her son's wounds before wrapping bandages around Sesshoumaru. She trusted her husband. Inutaishou had just been stressed lately, that was all. He would come around. Achika was sure of it.

"Mother, how can you say that? He's a warlord, and he's doing his duty. I probably deserve this anyway. It will benefit me."

"Don't you say that! You know very well that this is wrong and completely unacceptable," Achika stated with a finality that marked the end of the topic. Tightening the last bandage, she suddenly enfolded her arms around Sesshoumaru, hugging him tightly. This made him wince as she touched his scars yet he kept quiet. Inhaling, he noticed a sweet vanilla scent. Realizing it was his mother; he sniffed at the perfume's aroma.

"You smell nice..." he spoke softly, trying to think of something to calm his mother and get her to let go of her death grip. She did release him, turning so that she might face him.

"Oh, you like it?" The woman beamed. She rarely received a compliment from her emotionless son. "I found the perfume at one of the local villages. I think I'll wear it from now on if you approve," she laughed, standing up. Sesshoumaru hoped that this might distract her from yelling at Inutaishou—but it didn't. "Now, you go to bed. I'm off to speak to your father." Wincing, Sesshoumaru nodded. There was no arguing with her. He'd learned that a long time ago.

"Inutaishou, I've got a bone to pick with you," Achika said flatly as she entered her bedchamber. Her husband was standing at a desk, finishing some papers he had taken from his study.

"Oh? What is it this time, Achika?" Came the curt response.

"Do you know what pain you're causing our son?" she began, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Perhaps. And perhaps not. Tis none of your concern," Inutaishou said blankly, still focusing on the papers. He shuffled a few, organizing them into piles, never once giving his wife eye contact.

"Why don't you pay attention to me? You never listen anymore, Inutaishou. I brought up this issue before and yet you still ignore me. Don't you know your place, Inutaishou? Your place as Sesshoumaru's father and my husband?"

Looking over to her, the warlord let his eyes fall into a death glare.

"And do you know yours?" he snapped, "You are my wife, you listen to me and me alone! Now I don't know why you have these idiotic ideas of trying to change my views. Why can't you learn that you obey me? Now what do I have to do, beat the hell out of you as well? I've put up with your maternal fantasy crap of trying to keep Sesshoumaru some naive little pup the rest of his life and I've had enough!" Inutaishou bellowed to her, his eyes flashing red from his rage. Achika took a step back, her lower lip trembling in terror. In fear, she ran to the door, to escape this monster of a husband but Inutaishou beat her there, locking the door. Grabbing her wrist, he hurled her to their bed, snarling as he approached her. Chest heaving with struggled breaths, the demoness attempted to crawl away from him, trying to put anything between her and this crazed man. Oh, she'd done it now. She'd pissed him off and there wasn't any turning back. "So, what sort of punishment does a man give a wife who mouths off and doesn't stay in line?" At this point he reached the bed, grabbing the woman by the breast of her kimono, drawing her up close to him. "Want me to try it Sasame's way, Achika? Want me to give you the same treatment he gives his disobedient concubines? Because you've been talking a lot about him lately. Would that make you shut the hell up, bitch?!"

Achika had tears streaming down her cheeks; hot, salty tears. She didn't mean to make him this angry. She wasn't aware of how infuriated and stressed her husband had been. And now Inutaishou was to take out his hatred on her in bed. The demoness wasn't sure what had happened. This man could not possibly be her husband. No, surely not! This was not the romantic she had dreamed about marrying when she was but a child. "Speak, wench!" he yelled, yanking at her top, jolting her head.

"I'm sorry, Inutaishou-sama, milord!" she cried out, clasping her hands around his, her sorrowful amber eyes yearning for him to cease. "Please, I won't question you anymore, my husband. Just don't bring harm to me, I beg of you!" Inutaishou watched her for a moment, then snatched his hand away from hers and wrapped both his arms around her as he kneeled in front of her. She was sobbing into his chest now, her tears staining Inutaishou's haori. He just held her there, nuzzling her neck softly.

"Oh, Achika, my love," he whispered quietly. "Forgive my temper. I cannot help the youkai blood that boils in me...but that is not an excuse to take it out on my wife. I've just been so pressured as of late." Inutaishou continued, moving his hand to run his clawed fingers through the woman's silken hair. "I've just wanted to protect you and Sesshoumaru so badly, but it seems I've brought harm to you two instead. I don't know, Achika. Do I do nothing and let Sesshoumaru grow up unaware and unable to protect himself? If I bring pain to him now, he'll know how to avoid it and protect himself when he's older and I am long gone. It's painful and perhaps wrong.. But this is life, Achika. You cannot keep him your boy forever. I want him to stay, but he's growing up; it's something we can't change." he said softly, kissing her ear as he held her close.

"It's just...Oh, I love that boy of ours, Inutaishou. I would die for him. He's my only son and I can't watch him in so much pain, especially when it's caused by his own father."

"I know my dear. But Sesshoumaru is a lot stronger than you think. I won't kill him. Yet, as he gets stronger, I want to challenge him. I want to give him opportunities I wasn't given as a pup. Isn't that what you want for our son?"

"...Yes." Achika responded quietly, as her husband ran fingers through her bangs. Kissing her softly, he then pulled away, correcting the top of hers that he had yanked about. Laying her down, he wrapped the covers around her, hugging the woman before walking to his side of the bed. Slipping under the covers, he sat up for a minute, reflecting his actions as he tried to calm himself. He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts when Achika spoke again, carefully choosing her words.

"Inutaishou...what's this?" she chanced, pulling out a long strand of black hair from her pillow. She looked over the hair. It surely didn't belong to either of the silver-haired demons. "And it smells of human. In fact, my whole side of the bed smells like wretched human." Achika was quiet, but she was scrutinizing her side, looking over every inch of the bed. Inutaishou bit his lip, his eyes widened ever so slightly from surprise. He cursed himself silently, trying to think of something to keep the woman of suspecting him.

"Human woman," Achika decided, twitching the strand in her fingers as he eyes fell to Inutaishou. "Would you know the reason of this, my husband?"

"Um," The warlord started, searching for an answer she would believe. "Oh, well we hired a few human maids to work in the castle. We were short of the demonesses that worked here. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, anyway, they must have gotten their scent on our sheets while they were making up the bed."

"Yes, but it's only on my side. Don't you find that strange, Inutaishou?"

"I suppose it is rather odd. But then again, humans are different. I don't think we should concern ourselves," he spoke quickly, praying that the woman would buy this. The couple did not need another disagreement tonight.

"...Okay. I guess you're right. It's silly for me to get this worked up," she reluctantly agreed, causing much relief to her husband. But Inutaishou had to distract her. Achika was no idiot. She would figure out soon enough.

"Now that that is settled, why don't you remind me of why I married you again?" he smirked, while she giggled, glad to find her husband had returned to his "normal" self.

Two years passed, marking Sesshoumaru's fifteenth birthday. It was a cold day. The winter breeze was enough to chill one's bones and freeze eyelids shut. Snow pelted the Western Lands, taunting anyone to try and go against its powerful nature. Unfortunately, Inutaishou took his chances.

The father and son stood out in the unrelenting weather, both with training swords in hand. Sesshoumaru was stripped of his shirt, his whole body covered in chills. His father told him that he should be able to fight just as well in all weather and that fighting without a shirt to keep in heat should make no difference. Lips blue, muscles frozen, Sesshoumaru sneezed before starting toward his father, wooden blade held firmly. As soon as he came in contact with Inutaishou, the warlord had whacked his son's blade from his grip and struck him three times, once across the face, chest, and back. Coughing and hacking up blood as he was kicked a few times in the lungs, Sesshoumaru looked up into Inutaishou's eyes mournfully.

"Please, Father, I can't breathe. I'm sick and I can't perform well for you," Sesshoumaru begged, something he didn't do often. He knew Inutaishou was angered easily by petty attempts to get out of a tough situation.

"Damn right you can't. Come on, Sesshoumaru, can't you take a few hits? What do I have to do? Get you a sword that heals or something?" Inutaishou snarled, looking at his wounded son, watching the blood dribble from the boy's mouth and then staining the snow. The man sighed, shaking his head as he thought of his wife for a split second. _He's my only son and I can't watch him in so much pain, especially when it's caused by his own father. _

"Oh, all right, Sesshoumaru. I've got matters to attend to anyway. You've got the day off," And with a wave of his hand, Inutaishou walked off, leaving his son stunned. Yet, Sesshoumaru found he couldn't get up, so he lay there with the bitter snow nipping at him. Inutaishou walked in his castle, kicking off his boots and throwing his armor down.

"...And this is how you mend the haori," Achika said quietly to Arya, clearly teaching the girl how to sew. Arya had torn her clothing in training; she too learned how to wield a weapon, though her master was not as cruel. Yet, the young demoness didn't seem to be having the greatest of time fixing her garment as she kept stabbing herself with the needle. Groaning, she shook her head as she attempted the task again, muttering to herself. "Oh, Inutaishou-sama. You've come back early." Achika looked to her husband, smiling warmly. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I gave him the day off. He's had a little too much training I thought. Although, I figured he'd be in by now," Inutaishou shrugged as he kissed his wife on the cheek and waved a hello to Arya. He was strangely in a good mood. Achika didn't object to this, yet she couldn't help but wonder why. "Anyway, I'm going to go up to our room. I need some rest, so please don't bother me," he smiled, which threw his wife off guard.

"Of course, Inutaishou-sama. I'll tell the maids to let you have your sleep," Achika beamed. Maybe things would turn out all right. Everything seemed to be looking so much brighter. Inutaishou then nodded, making his way up to his room. "Well, Arya, perhaps we should go see if Sesshoumaru is coming." Arya nodded in agreement; anything to get away from this sewing. And seeing Sesshoumaru was something she'd never disagree about. Setting their sewing things down, the two women made their way out the door.

"It's so good to see Inutaishou-sama in good spirits," Arya said merrily, smiling at Achika.

"Yes, the whole castle seems to be in much better condition when our lord is happy. Although, I wonder what happened to cause such a change but I'm not complaining."

"Nor am I—" Arya stopped suddenly as she looked over to the wounded Sesshoumaru. The girl ran to him, terrified as she turned over the bleeding youkai. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, please, speak to me!" Achika went to him as well, looking him over as she shook her head in surprised.

"He shouldn't be like this in the cold. Come on, Arya, can you help me pick him up? We need to get him inside," the demoness spoke quickly, and with Arya's help was able to lift Sesshoumaru, helping him walk inside. He said nothing and his mother's only concern was tending to him before he became sick. She would ask questions later. Surely, this was not Inutaishou's doing. Placing Sesshoumaru in front of the familiar fireplace, the two began tending to him, trying to keep his frozen body warm.

"Arya, I'm going to get some more blankets from my room. I don't want to disturb Inutaishou-sama, but I think he'll understand. Can you tend to Sesshoumaru for a few minutes?" Achika looked over to the girl who was dabbing at her friend's bloodied mouth. Arya nodded.

"Yes milady." With this confirmed, Achika made her way to her room, brushing past the maids, then opening the door to her bedchamber.

"Inutaishou-sama, I'm dreadfully sorry to disrupt your rest but Sesshoumaru—" Achika didn't get to finish this thought, for what she saw before her took the words out of her mouth. The sight completely shattered the world she knew. For lo and behold there was her husband and he was most certainly _sleeping_...with another woman. A woman with black hair. A _human _woman with _black_ hair. Inutaishou looked up suddenly pulling away from this woman's embrace, his amber eyes holding too many emotions. The woman was surprised as well. But no one's feelings could be compared to that of Achika's. She was caught too off guard to say anything.

_To be the father of any of your children would be my greatest wish..._

_Achika, you need nothing to shield you. I will always be here to protect you._

_I'll be waiting up for you._

_Can you trust me, Achika? Put a little faith in me?_

_Yes, Achika. I love you._

_I trust you, Inutaishou-sama. I know you will never leave me._

Oh, but how wrong she had been. How very wrong.

"Inutaishou...sama?"

_I hoped in my despair,_

_To find relief somewhere,_

_But joy will never be there..._


	8. Dwindling Relationships

Author's Note: First off, this story begins to contradict the third InuYasha movie. Which is really good by the way. Inutaishou-sama kicks arse. And teen Sesshoumaru is so pretty...Thanks for all the reviews! Made me feel special. I'm trying to review everyone else's stories but I've been really busy as of late. I'm sorry this story is becoming so depressing. Maybe I need Zoloft? Heh. I have to thank Rae-sama for letting me use Adria in this story. And for the Inutaishou plushie she "gave" me. He's so huggable! Anywho, the story is becoming darker. You can sense the anger building up between lots of the characters. Also, I felt the ending to this chapter was sort of blunt. I kind of ended it this way to prevent me from writing into the ninth chapter. I've already got the ending planned for the whole story...and it's not very upbeat. But I just don't see Sesshoumaru having a happy childhood when he's so emotionless all the time. And I'm thinking of changing the genre of this fanfic to angst/drama. Next chapter there will be a good deal of angst. And lots of hateful lovers. What do you guys think?

"Achika!" Inutaishou whispered, reaching out his hand to the woman who had sprinted out the door, trying to run from the situation she had just witnessed. Cursing himself silently, the taiyoukai wrapped sheets around the human in his bed. "Stay here, Izayoi," he said just as silently, grabbing a robe and tying it quickly. He yanked up his hair as he walked briskly down the hallway, trying to make himself look acceptable. This was awful, plain and simple. Yet, he kept his cool demeanor, determined to handle this conflict with a level head. He figured he'd lose his temper though; he always did. Spotting the demoness in a corner of the castle, he went to the crouched woman, running his hand through her hair. Achika slapped his hand as Inutaishou quickly withdrew.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped through her tears, hugging her legs close to her body. She kept her head bowed, weeping into her sleeves, never once looking at her husband. "How...how could you?"

"I..." Inutaishou hesitated to speak, not really sure how to approach this. What did he say in a time like this? 'Sorry, my body's desires got the best of me.' Feh, like that would work, Inutaishou thought. "Achika, I still love you. Please believe me. I know it's not excusable—"

"Believe you?! How can I trust you Inutaishou? I've given you my heart, mind, body, and soul. I've given you all my trust and my love. When things seemed questionable, I trusted your judgment, because I _believed_ in you, Inutaishou. And now, everything has been in vain. I don't know what to do now. I've become so dependent on you, that for something like this to happen..." Achika found she couldn't finish. She couldn't believe this. Why did he do this to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Inutaishou sighed, looking away. He didn't mean for this all to happen. He didn't mean to fall in love with a human woman. It's not like he could control it. And he loved Achika just as dearly. But how did one go about telling his spouse that there were two women in his life that meant the world to him?

"Achika, I love you and her just the same—"

"Don't give me your horse shit, Inutaishou," Achika scowled darkly, slightly startling her husband. She never talked like this to him. Ever. He tried again, attempting to keep calm.

"Please, find it in your heart to—"

"My heart?! Oh, there's plenty of room in my heart now that it's broken," Standing up, she looked down at the man that knelt beside her. "I hate you, Inutaishou. I hate your very existence. You are filth. Scum. I don't want to see you again. Now go to your love wife. Because I'm sure that human wench will never talk back to you. And that's what you want, isn't it, Inutaishou? Some little housewife. Not a woman who can speak her mind and has a head on her shoulders. A wife that will do your bidding. Go to her. Because you won't be finding that wife in me," she spat, glaring at him. This enraged Inutaishou, fuming as he stood up.

"I'd watch my tongue, if I were you. I love you Achika. But I'm not going to let you openly insult the Lord of the Western Lands. I'm not going to let you just walk out after a barb such as that."

"Watch me," she challenged, brushing past him. Surprisingly, she went back to their bedroom, going to fetch her armor. As she buckled on the shimmering emerald breastplate, she looked to the human woman who was staring at Achika in fear.

"Milady, I'm sorry, I just did as Inutaishou-sama wished," Izayoi said meekly, adjusting the sheets around her.

"Heh, I did that too. What Inutaishou wished. That was a mistake. So, now, I'm doing what I wish and that alone. Perhaps that will make you a better wife than I was, human," Achika said coldly, tying the pink obi around her waist, which knotted into a massive bow in the back. It was strange, that this woman was clad in optimistic pink when she was in such a dark mood. The pink hearts and flowers didn't seem to match her current personality. And with that, she left, leaving Izayoi stunned. Achika stormed out the hallway, as Inutaishou grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"You know, I can order you to stay here and you would have to comply," Inutaishou snarled at her, his demonic nature boiling through. Achika too felt her youkai blood pulsing, so she didn't care at the moment. She had gone from being remorseful to fear and now to pure hatred.

"Yes, you could. But by doing so, would that prove your love for me or your love for power?" Her eyes were dangerous now, blinded by her utter loathing for this man before her. Inutaishou felt his eyes slit, staring at Achika for the longest time. Suddenly, he yanked his hand back, scowling.

"Get out of my sight."

"As you wish."

Sesshoumaru felt his ears twitch, acute senses picking up the arguing between his parents. In fact, the whole household heard it. Their confrontation was so loud that it had startled Sesshoumaru from his sleep. He figured it was just another one of their disagreements. It wasn't until he saw his mother leave without saying goodbye that he realized the seriousness of this. His mother never left like this. Arya watched this curiously too, finishing her tending to Sesshoumaru's wounds. Inutaishou finally came down the stairs, full of irate anger. His son looked over to him, giving him a questioning look.

"What's going on, Father?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, boy. Mind your own business."

"Father, milord, I think I should concern myself with matters on my mother rampaging out of the castle. Will she be returning?" Sesshoumaru braved, managing to stand up. Arya nibbled her lip; Sesshoumaru shouldn't be challenging his father. Especially when the warlord was in one of his moods.

"No," he growled, giving a warning glare to his son. His eyes softened though when they fell to Izayoi who was now dressed in a two-layer kimono of scarlet. "There's a new Lady of the Western Lands, that you should know," Inutaishou said softly, wrapping his arm around the human woman. "And you will respect her as such. She should prove to be a better wife than that woman did," Inutaishou shot, making Sesshoumaru growl in anger. His father had already started not giving Achika her name rights. She was now just "that woman." Clenching his fists, Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, then spoke, barely keeping his voice leveled.

"You...you bastard. I can't believe you..." Sesshoumaru hissed, his hatred growing. Inutaishou snarled in response, his hand coming from Izayoi's waist and then to his son's chin.

"Speaking your mind? I wouldn't do that, Sesshoumaru. How sweet. Just like your mother. What a Mama's boy you are. You aren't ready to challenge me, so bite your tongue or I'll remove it." The warlord glowered, shoving his son to the ground. Inutaishou then went back to his second wife, speaking no more on the matter. The two left, ending this topic.

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into the ground before standing up once more, his breath staggered. Arya went to him, trying to comfort her friend. But nothing helped him. Everyone had been wounded that day and nothing would change it.

But as for Achika? She went insane. Crazy. Her anger consumed her as she trudged on the outskirts of the Western Lands. Achika had given her whole life to her husband and now everything seemed pointless. She never was the same person. Weeks later, she stumbled into the Northern Lands, starving and clinging to life. She was awful at fighting and hunting. Inutaishou had always provided it for her; food, warmth, shelter, love. How dependent she was of him. And she cursed herself for it. It wasn't until she came upon Sasame who was patrolling his lands that she finally received "comfort."

"Well, well, well, it seems I've found an inu trespassing on my lands. What happened to you, Achika?" The Northern Lord snickered, grabbing the woman by the chin. "Aw, you poor dear. I can guess. Inutaishou throw you out? Pity." Achika looked up at him, her body barely able to hold up her armor, let alone herself. True, demons could go for long periods of time without food but even they had to find something to keep them alive. Her eyes were hollow, holding sorrow. She was overwhelmed in her fear and hatred. She had been driven to too much and she simply wanted someone to hold her and accept her. Even if it was a lecher. Achika needed love; something Sasame couldn't give her. But whatever he could give, she would take. Achika wanted to be independent but she had become too emotionally wounded.

"How...how did you know?" Achika questioned quietly, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Oh, my dear, I've seen countless girls in your position. It pains my heart to see such a beautiful maiden so hurt. And that's why I simply take in all these hopeless women. I want to give them a home, a place where they can come to at anytime and I can make them happy," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Like hell he would. And normally, Achika wouldn't have bought this. Yet his offer was so inviting and she was so desperate.

"You do? I always thought you were a lecher with all those women...And Inutaishou and I always disagreed with it..."

"Darling, Inutaishou only said those things to confuse you. He's gone off with another woman now and left you in the cold. Come with me, Achika, let Sasame give you warmth," he said with his silver-tongued ways, weaving spells of the hope Achika longed for. Sasame reached out his hand and she took it before collapsing in his arms. The Northern Lord adjusted the demoness, picking her up and stroking her. He'd just found himself a new concubine.

Months went by, and the Western castle was with high spirits. A baby was to be expected from Inutaishou's second wife, Izayoi. No one mentioned that it was to be a hanyou or the conflict that had been produced from it. Not a single staff member ever mentioned Achika's name in front of her previous husband or that she had run off to the Northern Lands. This was old news; everyone had heard it by word of mouth. Servants tended to gossip, that was a fact. Her paintings had been taken down from the castle walls and the gardens she tended to had been ripped up. Her kimonos were burnt and all her possessions had been removed. Anything that reeked of Achika had been gotten rid of.

And it wasn't just Inutaishou who had found love. Arya's affections for Sesshoumaru had grown drastically but the boy never showed interest in her. Nothing more than a friend that was. In fact, he didn't even realize she liked him so. But then again this was a teenage boy, which meant Sesshoumaru struggled with his current emotions.

"Sesshoumaru! Get in here!" Inutaishou's voice rang through the castle. The warlord sat with Izayoi, rubbing his love's bulging belly like he did once with Achika. He was clearly proud of his soon to be born child. Sesshoumaru finally came, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, Father?" Sesshoumaru entered, resisting a scowl as he looked at the human woman. This is where his hatred for humans had sprouted. This woman. She had made his mother leave.

"Boy, come here. I want you to listen to something. Here, put your ear on Izayoi's stomach," Inutaishou's features were softened, his amber eyes not cold when he discussed his wife. Sesshoumaru only sniffed in response.

"Father, I refuse to put my ear to some bloated human wench's abdomen. Especially when this woman took away my mother—" Inutaishou was out of bed at this point, taking hold of his son's throat and ramming him into a wall, keeping the boy in place. The Western Lord then put his mouth close to his son's ear, whispering in eerie tones, which made the hair on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck rise.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, I'm going to tell you once and only once. You are not to ever bring up Achika in this household or in my presence. I'm doing everything in my power to resist the urge to disown you. I'd rather have the expected child be my heir than you. And you know why, Sesshoumaru?" Seeing as this was a rhetorical question, Sesshoumaru kept quiet, as his face was pressed hard to the wall. Inutaishou simply continued. "Because you remind me so much of her, Sesshoumaru. Every time I see that moon on your forehead, every time I see you take that graceful poise, every time I see _anything_ that reminds me of her, I cringe from disgust. Your mere being brings on waves of vomit." He spoke all this in a hushed whisper so that Izayoi could not here. "Now you are to listen to your younger sibling that is inside Izayoi. And if you lay a finger or say anything degrading about her, I'll give you a hell you wished you'd never seen." And with that, the father dropped his son to the ground, returning to his wife.

"Inutaishou-sama, sire, is your son all right? He doesn't have to listen if he doesn't want to," Izayoi said softly, never wanting to offend anyone.

"Oh, no, it's quite all right. Sesshoumaru just needed some motivating, that's all," Inutaishou let a smirk tug at his lips as he played with his love's hair. Sesshoumaru silently pulled himself up, stumbling as he came to the woman. His father gave him another warning look and Sesshoumaru knew it best to obey his father. Slowly, he kneeled down and placed his head on the woman's stomach. Listening with his heightened youkai ears, he heard the sounds of life and even he had to admit that this was a miraculous feat. To think that life could be formed inside this woman, that she was going to bring a hanyou into the world. It rather amazed Sesshoumaru and he found he was actually intrigued by the whole thing. Suddenly, Izayoi let out a cry of pain, startling both Sesshoumaru and Inutaishou.

"My love, what is it?" Inutaishou sounded frantic, putting his hand over her head to feel for fever.

"The child," she breathed, "It's going to come today." Inutaishou felt his eyes widen.

"Sesshoumaru, go fetch the midwives. Be quick or I'll have your head," he slapped the boy, making Sesshoumaru stand. Nodding, he silently cursed being ordered about like a servant yet still went to find the midwives.

When the child finally did arrive, Inutaishou had shooed everyone from the room so that only he, his wife, and newest son could be together. Izayoi was nursing the babe, exhausted from delivering a child. It was one thing to bring a baby into the world, yet she was human and it was hard to deliver a half demon child. When the baby was done feeding, Izayoi pulled up her top, looking at her son with loving eyes. Inutaishou gave a warm smile as he watched the infant pop his fist into his mouth, inu ears flickering as he took in his surroundings.

"You have given me such a wonderful son," The warlord said quietly, rubbing his wife's shoulder. Izayoi smiled lovingly, cradling her son.

"Anything for you, sire," she whispered, rubbing the infant's ears. Inutaishou was then quiet, pondering what to name the child.

"InuYasha," he said almost silently.

"Milord?"

"InuYasha...That shall be his name," The warlord told her.

"InuYasha. It is a fine name, milord. It fits him perfectly," Izayoi responded. Inutaishou was silent for a moment longer. It seemed he remembered having this conversation before. This thought was then shrugged off. Calling for a maid he knew was waiting outside their doors, he told the woman once she entered to fetch his other son. After ten minutes, the youkai appeared in the doorway, looking at the infant. His eyes narrowed darkly.

"Father, what do you want of me?"

"Come my worthless excuse of a son. Come and meet your brother," Inutaishou beckoned, waving a clawed hand. Sesshoumaru hesitated and then walked toward his father. With a bored look in his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked at the whelp, calming himself so that he might not lash out at the child. "He is to be known as InuYasha. He is your brother, Sesshoumaru," Inutaishou said flatly. "Would you like to hold him?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said almost too quickly. His father shot him a cold look, clearly telling him to reconsider his decision. "Well, I suppose I could hold the pup," Sesshoumaru then added, not wanting unnecessary punishment from his father. Picking up the child from his wife's embrace, the youkai lord put the babe in Sesshoumaru's arms who sat at the bedside. InuYasha looked into his brother's eyes, blinking his own honey eyes in curiosity. Blankly staring at the infant, Sesshoumaru said nothing. Then, out of nowhere, he plunged his talons into the hanyou's chest, determined to kill the runt.

"My baby!" Izayoi screamed as Inutaishou lunged at his son and took away the child, placing it in his wife's lap. As soon as this was done, he launched a punch into Sesshoumaru's face, knocking the boy to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru?! He is your brother!"

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected. "Only half of his filthy blood do I share with him." Inutaishou snarled.

"I don't understand you. You know you are capable of killing him."

"My thoughts exactly, Father," Sesshoumaru said shortly, ignoring the wailing of the hanyou child. "I was hoping to exterminate the half-breed bastard. I was only doing what you trained me to do, Father." Inutaishou clenched his fists, staring with hatred at his son.

"Go. Leave before I kill you and splatter your blood right here and now, Sesshoumaru," he hissed.

"Of course, Father," Sesshoumaru shot back. And so the challenges between father and son had begun.

It was later that night that Sesshoumaru was getting measured for his new garments. He'd outgrown the ones his mother sewed him only a few months ago. Sighing, he rubbed at his black eye, ignoring the pain that came from it. He wasn't in the best of positions right now. In fact, he stood in nothing more than his undergarment as the seamstress, Adria, a human girl of Sesshoumaru's age, measured him in between giggles. Sesshoumaru was growing into a fine young man, his form filling out more so. Currently, Adria was measuring his arm length, blushing uncontrollably.

"So, milord, what kind of garment were you looking for?" she said, biting her lip from her giggling. Clearly, she was taking a major liking to Sesshoumaru and most certainly "crushing" on him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the youkai spoke in monotone.

"The same garments I've had. Anything that will suffice in my training. I also need you to make me a formal kimono for tonight. As you know, there will be the annual meeting of the Lords and Ladies at our castle."

"Oh, yes, milord, of course! I'll work like the devil threatened to cut off my hands!" she promised as she went to measure his chest.

"That's good. Though you'll have to worry about me cutting off your hands," he threatened as she removed her wandering hands from his bottom, blushing to no end. By her increased giggling, Sesshoumaru then realized where she was measuring. He sighed. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you've grown quite a lot...Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, not that that is a bad thing! But I'm not insulting you! I'm just simply stating a fact! But you can take it as a compliment if you want and I—"

"Adria..."

"Yes, milord?"

"Finish the measuring and then get on with sewing my clothing," he ordered as she nodded. This day was just getting more irksome. And of course, it was only to get worse, for at all times, Sesshoumaru's father entered the sewing room, a scowl in place.

"Sesshoumaru, we have to talk about your behavior toward your brother..." Inutaishou then raised a brow, looking at his practically naked son. "Having fun there, Sesshoumaru?" he snickered, bemused as he watched the human girl blush.

"Loads of fun, Father, just loads," Sesshoumaru replied curtly, calming a blush of his own.

"Well, I came to tell you that we have an early visitor," Inutaishou said, thumbing through material out of boredom.

"And how does this concern me?" Sesshoumaru said, lacking an emotion at all, as Adria measured his stomach.

"Oh, yes, he wanted to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. And here he comes," The warlord chuckled. Sesshoumaru and Inutaishou's relationship had dwindled to nothingness now. They were always looking for ways to harm the other. Sasame burst through the door, his orange locks tied in a short ponytail located at the base of his skull. The Northern kitsune looked down at Sesshoumaru, his brow instantly arched as a smirk appeared.

"Well then, I guess I won't have to worry myself about Sesshoumaru being a threat in that aspect," he chuckled as Sesshoumaru felt the blush creep up to his cheeks. Adria backed away. She was aware of Sasame's flirtatious habits. And being the most powerful being in Japan, no one could resist his desires.

"My father said you wanted to speak to me?" Sesshoumaru sniffed, trying to sound serious but Sasame only chuckled, feeding the boy's anger.

"This is your son, Inutaishou?" Sasame chortled, looking at Sesshoumaru's scar adorned body. "He is nothing more than a boy, a pup." Sesshoumaru growled at this, his fangs revealed. This only made the kitsune laugh more so.

"I am not a pup. I'm on my way to being the Lord of the Western Lands," he hissed out. Inutaishou joined in on the chuckling.

"You are? Really?" he mocked his son, making Sesshoumaru suddenly feel hopeless. He didn't care so much that Sasame was poking fun at him...but his own father?

"Oh no, Inutaishou, you'd better watch out!" Sasame choked on his laughs, then sniggered at Sesshoumaru's increasing blush. "He's going to get you. Scare you off with his scarred, hideous body." He sputtered, trying to quell his laughs.

"Lord Sasame, I advise you not to cross me. I promise I will—"

"Oh, please, Sesshoumaru. I came here to see if you'd make a suitable mate for one of my daughters. I think they'll find a cute pup like yourself amusing."

"I am of age to court," Sesshoumaru defended as he watched his own father laugh at him. Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop. "I am not a pup," he repeated.

"Look at you, you haven't even finished growing into your looks. You don't even have your full form down yet do you?" Sasame goaded, holding his sides. "Why, I bet you haven't even had your first heat, have you, Sesshoumaru?"

Poor Sesshoumaru. His blush that he had been trying to stop had flushed a deep crimson as he stuttered over his words. "I...I um." Inutaishou stopped laughing suddenly, feeling a bit sympathetic toward his son...for once.

"Sasame, I think that's enough," Inutaishou suggested, hoping the kitsune would listen. Sasame quieted, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"All right," he agreed, walking out the doorway. Inutaishou shook his head, following the fellow warlord. Sesshoumaru was glad the two left. He couldn't believe his father had let Sasame in like that! And to court one of Sasame's daughters? This had to be some plot for a treaty between the Northern and Western Lands. This whole situation angered him. He cursed himself for letting himself get humiliated like that. Sighing, he ignored Adria who had gone back to measuring as he vowed to himself that he would never show emotions, court, and most certainly not love one of the Northern Lord's daughters.


	9. Fickle Love

Author's Note: Well, I almost cried writing this. I'm going to be blunt. There's violence and sexual references in this. I wouldn't have put it in here had I not thought it would add to the plot. I think this explains why Sesshoumaru never had a love life. And, you all probably guessed this by now but there aren't anymore happy moments. The next and final chapter will be depressing as well. Thanks for all the reviews though. Bellflower and demonchild93, you two's reviews made me laugh out loud. I needed a good laugh.

Sesshoumaru was busying himself with putting on his newly made garments, looking over the silken purple material. He sighed to himself, cursing Adria for making his clothing such a girly color. Although, he could get away with it, the young youkai didn't like the violet outfit. But, this particular conflict was nothing compared to those to come later that night.

Walking out of his room, the youkai was combing his hair with his claws, trying not to lose his patience. He really didn't want to be here at this meeting tonight. And he didn't see why he was needed in the first place. His father could certainly take care of all the politics; Inutaishou didn't need Sesshoumaru to help in discussing the current events that were being addressed at the gathering of the Lords and Ladies. Frankly, Sesshoumaru just wanted to go to sleep and let his wounds heal over. His whole body was sore from the usual beatings he received from his father. Resisting a groan, Sesshoumaru ignored the pain that throbbed through his body and made his way to Inutaishou's side who, at the moment, had his arm wrapped around Izayoi. There was much disagreement on the demon warlord having a human for a bride and to prevent Izayoi from being attacked by unruly youkai, Inutaishou kept the human close to him at all times. Currently, Inutaishou and Sasame were talking about things that didn't interest Sesshoumaru. In fact, his father didn't even acknowledge his eldest son's presence as he spoke to Sasame. But Sesshoumaru had grown used to this. The only attention he ever was given was a thrashing. His amber eyes slowly looked over to Izayoi who was tickling InuYasha's stomach, making the infant giggle, his little inu ears perked up. This was the time that Inutaishou had noticed his son, and the warlord grabbed Sesshoumaru's chin with his free hand, making him look the other way. He'd become weary of letting Sesshoumaru get close to Izayoi and InuYasha, for fear of him striking out at the two. Inutaishou was fully aware that if he were to leave his wife and youngest son in the company of Sesshoumaru that his first son would kill the two on the spot. And by this time, Sesshoumaru was quite capable of slaughtering them.

"I'm watching you, boy," Inutaishou sneered through his teeth, removing his hand from Sesshoumaru's chin before returning to conversing with Sasame.

Not reacting in the slightest, Sesshoumaru merely nodded. Whatever sliver of a relationship that Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru had was reduced to nothingness. They barely addressed the other by his name; it was always "boy" or "milord." The damage had been done and there was no going back. Sasame watched this exchange with interest, though went on discussing further politics, and occasionally glancing at Izayoi. The Northern kitsune didn't really take a liking to humans, though he had to admit this one was particularly interesting to look at. Growing bored, Sesshoumaru kept himself from yawning, and felt his eyes finally glaze over. He was then awoken from his daydreaming when Sasame began taking to him.

"Sesshoumaru, I suppose you would like to meet my daughter, or rather, one of them. Inutaishou and I have come to the agreement that you two are to wed and will be living at my castle as she doesn't like being away from home all too much. In fact, this trip is killing her. Although, I think you'll find her to your liking. She's very soft spoken and polite," Sasame gave a wry smile as Sesshoumaru fidgeted slightly. For some strange reason, he had this feeling there was more to the story. "Lin, come here," he called out, looking for his daughter in the masses of people. Sesshoumaru shot a look at his father. For his response, Inutaishou let a smirk tug at his lips while his son growled softly. He didn't like this idea of being married off. The youkai figured it was a way for Inutaishou to get rid of his son. After all, once Sesshoumaru went with his "wife" to the Northern Lands, Inutaishou wouldn't have to worry about him.

"Yes, Daddy?" she piped, appearing from the crowd and by her father's side. As a Northern demoness, she was scantily clad but not as much as her father's concubines. Sasame wanted his daughters somewhat decent, but she still showed off a good deal of skin. Her tresses poured over her shoulders, the same color of her father's. Sesshoumaru felt his stomach drop seeing her as he looked up and down her voluptuous form. He couldn't pinpoint why, but the youkai was instantly attracted to her, being the teenage boy he was. Giving a soft chuckle, Inutaishou smelt a rise of hormones in the air and knew that his plot would work. He would be able to get rid of Sesshoumaru in no time.

"This is Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaishou, the Lord of the Western Lands. Remember me telling you about him?" Sasame said quietly, putting his arm around his daughter who gave a sickly sweet smile, one that resembled her father's greatly.

"Of course, Daddy! But you didn't tell me how utterly handsome he was!" Lin beamed, winking at Sesshoumaru. Overwhelmed by her beauty, Sesshoumaru felt he couldn't speak as his throat was dry and his palms were covered in a cold sweat.

"Sesshoumaru can show you around the castle," Inutaishou volunteered when he realized his son was at a loss for words. Pushing Sesshoumaru forward, the Western Lord gave a sly look at Sasame, who returned the look to show he understood. As soon as the two warlords offspring were married, the Northern and Western Lands could come to a treaty.

"How wonderfully kind of you, Snookums," she said in her singsong voice, snaking her arm around his. Lin had already begun to call him pet names and was nuzzling against him as Sesshoumaru some how found the strength to walk away. Sesshoumaru felt his stomach flip and he cursed himself silently for giving in to emotions. But as he led her to different parts of the castle, he found his infatuation growing for her. Meanwhile, Sasame went on talking to Inutaishou.

"Oh, and Inutaishou, while we're introducing people, I wanted you to meet my newest lover. I'm told you had some dealings with her a while back. Darling, could you come here?" The kitsune was still grinning, his fangs shining as his eyes twinkled with mischief. Caught off guard, Inutaishou felt his suspicions rise while his mind raced. His grip tightened on Izayoi who looked up at her lord in question.

"Sire?" she asked, her eyes following his gaze. And then, the human woman knew why Inutaishou was acting so odd. It was Achika. But this was not the same Achika. Nay, her eyes were empty, holding only sorrow. She was clothed in one of the risqué garments Sasame forced all his concubines to wear and her body was starved, for the Northern Lord refused to let his women gain weight. He abused them by forbidding them food, except for when he felt like feeding them, or rather, when he remembered to feed them. Izayoi felt her husband's frame shake in anger, and she almost cowered from his growing demonic aura.

"Ah, there you are, my sweet. Please, come here," Sasame beckoned, watching the demoness weave through all the people until she was by his side. "I think you remember, Achika, right?"

Inutaishou was struggling greatly with keeping his temper. His lips had parted in a snarl, his fangs revealing themselves. He wanted to rush to Achika and wrap his arms around her and cover her exposed body. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her to come back. He wanted to hold her close and tell her he loved her. But he could not. Inutaishou was a warlord and so he had to act like one.

"Yes," Inutaishou resisted lashing out, "I seem to recall the name." Izayoi let out a small cry as she felt the warlord tighten his grip, unaware he was almost crushing her. Inuyasha was screaming in his mother's arms, for he too was being smashed. But Inutaishou seemed oblivious to this at the moment as his eyes were focused on his previous wife. Sasame was doing everything to instigate a conflict. He began stroking the woman's chest, pulling Achika close to him as he sniffed her hair.

"She loves me so much," Sasame continued, rubbing his hand about the demoness' back. The deplorable warlord was entertained as he watched Inutaishou grit his teeth. "Don't you, Achika?"

"Yes, milord," she replied, no emotion in her voice. Feeling his nails dig into his palm, blood trickling down his talons, Inutaishou glared.

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yes, milord."

Achika's eyes looked up at Inutaishou, watching him for a moment, perhaps remembering the past as she gazed at him longingly. Catching this, Sasame smacked her across the face but Achika didn't wince.

"Now, now, I don't want you looking at other men. And now I'll have to punish you later tonight," Sasame clucked his tongue.

"Of course, milord."

Inutaishou felt a low growl rumbling in his throat. Seeing Achika like this, being used, made his temper fume. He didn't know why he hadn't sensed Achika's presence earlier. The warlord supposed it was due to so many people in his castle that it was impossible to notice one person in particular.

"Such a good person you are, Achika. And quite a good lay, I might add," Sasame said in his twisted tone, running his hands over her still. But Achika didn't blush at this. Nor did she try to escape from his wandering hands. Emotions had been drained out of her. For she was not alive or dead, simply existing.

"What...What have you done to her?" Inutaishou snarled as his eyes narrowed. For deep down, the inu taiyoukai cared for his first wife. He yearned for her to be back at his side.

"I'm surprised at you, Inutaishou. For I have done nothing to her. This is all your doing," Sasame pointed out, kissing the remorseful demoness. "I just found her like this and took her in. And it's a good thing that I did. There is a shortage of nice people in the world." Inutaishou was visibly shaking now, his wrathful hatred rising still. "And the good part of this arrangement is that once Sesshoumaru comes to live with my daughter, he can see his mother all he wants. Isn't that wonderful?"

Izayoi cried out once more.

"Please, milord, I cannot breathe," she pleaded, holding the wailing child.

"Now, you tend to your little human wench, Inutaishou. I'm going to go dance with my wife. You won't mind, will you?" Sasame chuckled, "No, of course not." The Northern Lord yanked Achika closer to him, then left the raging youkai. Inutaishou watched them intently and he didn't come back to his senses until they left his sight.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi. What were you saying?" he turned to her, letting his grip relax, much to the woman's relief.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, sire," she breathed out, trying to calm her son. "But are you well, milord? Wasn't that the woman you wedded before?"

"No, Izayoi. That was not the same woman I married."

Arya had watched this all from a corner of the castle, pretending to adjust her lavender clothing. She had become hurt and enraged when she saw this Lin person walk off with Sesshoumaru. And to see Achika so hollow, so empty? She felt her heart go out for Inutaishou. Even though the warlord had become so cruel and vile, she knew Inutaishou still felt something for Achika. Especially with the history the two lovers had had. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, the young demoness walked away to her own private chambers. She didn't think she could handle watching this anymore. There had been enough disheartening in her life as it was.

Lin was practically skipping ahead of Sesshoumaru, looking into each room with intrigue. He watched her with interest, following each movement. The two were avoiding the other youkai, enjoying being with the other.

"And what's this room, sugar pumpkin?" Lin said pleasantly, pointing to another door. Clearing his throat at the pet name, Sesshoumaru glimpsed over.

"That's my bedroom," he said, mesmerized by this kitsune. He'd never felt this way toward a person.

"Really? Can we go inside?" she smiled, her eyes full of innocence.

"Um, sure I guess." And that was where Sesshoumaru made his mistake. He should have sensed that Lin was plotting. But, the kitsune knew well that teenage boys were easily persuaded and often blinded by a cute girl. Opening the door, he let her in, his eyes drifting toward her.

"It's such a nice room." As the door closed, she looked around, peering into his closet as Sesshoumaru tried to make his room look somewhat tidy. He'd never really cared about the condition of his room. But now that there was a certain someone he wanted to impress, Sesshoumaru started giving it a little more thought. Making sure his hair was combed, he sat down on the bed, his intent gaze still frozen to her. Turning around, she looked over at Sesshoumaru, and then sat with him, bringing herself closer to the youkai. "And you're nice too." Feeling butterflies take flight in his stomach, he gulped, his Adam's apple prominent as he did so. Her hands went up to his chest, making Sesshoumaru's heartbeat increase as she tugged at his kimono collar, letting the fabric fall. Clearing his throat again, he raised a brow, ignoring the sweat coming dripping down his neck.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

"Well, we are supposedly getting married, are we not? I think you and I need to get to know each other better. After all, that would make sense, right?"

"I...I suppose so," his voice cracked, swallowing as she continued to tug at his clothing. He'd never done this sort of thing before. As she pulled off the top part of his kimono and rubbed her head against his chest, it became clear that she was trying to seduce him. Chills went down his body as his hand tentatively went to her back.

"You're so strong, Sesshoumaru," she complimented, letting her hands trace his muscles. "And all these scars, they make you look so handsome." Lin then let her sleeves fall, her shoulders bare now. "I guess you've never done it before?" she questioned, running a finger over his face.

"Done what?"

"Oh, my sweet Sesshoumaru, how naive you are. But that's what I like about you. All you know is swords and fighting. Let me introduce you to the finer things in life," she suggested, sitting on his stomach. As it became clear on what she intended, Sesshoumaru found himself protesting.

"Look, I don't think it's best we do this right now. Our wedding will probably be soon anyway and I'm sure we can wait until then," he reasoned. It wasn't so much he didn't like her but he kept thinking of how his father messed around with Izayoi and how much trouble it caused.

"You're so uptight. How is our relationship supposed to blossom if we can't be comfortable around one another? Besides, it's not like we'll get caught, everyone is in the ballroom or dining hall. Come on. Relax. It would mean a lot to me if you did," she smiled, and then suddenly kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru, completely caught off guard, didn't return the kiss until a few moments passed. She did have a point. And by doing this, he was sure it would piss off his father, something he enjoyed doing.

"Fine then," he said between kissing. "I accept your 'invitation,'" he murmured, kissing her still.

Later on, the deed had been done and Sesshoumaru found himself putting on his clothing as he wiped his sweating forehead. He wasn't sure how much time had passed by but he knew that he was in a much better mood after their little "adventure."

"Want to go again?" Lin raised a seductive brow, still in bed. Sesshoumaru felt himself growl, shaking his head.

"No, I'll have to decline your offer this time. I've already sacrificed too much as it is. I refuse to become like your father or even my own father for that matter," he stated calmly, looking for his sash.

"I don't like you throwing insults at my father," she hissed suddenly, becoming defensive. Sesshoumaru didn't listen as he was tying the sash around his waist, the top of his kimono still down around him. "Did you hear me? Apologize. Now," she snapped at Sesshoumaru who only raised a brow.

"I think you need to learn to get used to not having your way all the time," he returned, combing his hair. Her brows furrowed as she yanked on her clothing then walked around the bed to stare at him.

"I'll get my way, one way or another," she challenged and then suddenly took his hand and raked his claws across her face and collarbone. "Now, who do you think they'll believe? The power hungry male or the weeping damsel in distress?" Confused, Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, arching a brow as she sprinted out the door.

"Oh, my little cupcake, we're leaving," Sasame called out, looking for his daughter as he did a headcount of all the women he brought with him. "Lin? Lin, come on girl, we're going—" The kitsune was then cut off as he heard his daughter's calls.  
"Rape! Rape!" she screamed, running to her father. "Oh, Daddy! I'm so scared, please, Daddy, help me, save me from him!" Sasame looked at her frantically, eyes widening at her wounds.

"Lin, who did this to you?"

"Oh, Daddy, I was trying to be nice to Sesshoumaru and let him show me around the castle. He simply insisted that we look in his bedroom and me, being the nice person I am, followed his desires. Before I knew it, he attacked me and forced me in bed with him! Daddy, I'm so confused and so hurt!" she pretended to sob into his chest, while the kitsune felt his anger build. Sesshoumaru, at this point, had walked out of his room, trying to set things right.

"Now wait just a moment. I believe it was—"

"Seize him!" Sasame yelled to the only male servants he brought with him. "Get the boy who hurt my daughter!" As soon as these words were uttered, the two burly servants were at Sesshoumaru's side, roughly grabbing is arms and dragging him to their master. Twisting and fighting against them, Sesshoumaru realized that he had gotten himself into an awkward position. Here he was, hand coated in kitsune blood, sweat on his forehead, and missing his top, and now being accused of rape. The odds weren't in his favor. Sasame threw a punch to the youkai as soon as he was in reach, making Sesshoumaru look the other way.

"Do you know the punishment for a crime such as yours?" he snarled, grabbing Sesshoumaru's chin. Groaning, the youkai rolled his eyes as he felt blood trickle down his lip. "It's fifty lashes, boy. And usually we castrate the criminal too. Be glad you're of royal blood as we might spare you the latter." Sesshoumaru wasn't able to hold in his wince as he glared back.

"As if you're one to talk." This smart remark earned him a slap across the face. By this time, Inutaishou had come to see what was the cause of the noise, Izayoi and babe close to his side.

"What's the meaning of this Sasame? Why is my son being thrashed?" Inutaishou said coldly. Sure, he could flog his son around but when someone else started beating Sesshoumaru, the warlord became angered.

"You're son has just bedded my daughter against her will. And you being the father should know the punishment that comes with this crime."

Inutaishou paused, looking at his son, then to Lin.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of the punishment. But have you asked Sesshoumaru for yourself?" Surprised, Sesshoumaru found this strange, that his father was defending him.

"Well, no, but is the evidence not obvious?" Sasame too was caught off guard; bewildered that Inutaishou would question his word. Sighing, the Western lord shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru, did you or did you not sleep with this girl?"

"She's the one who—"

"Did you or did you not?" Sesshoumaru bit his lip, looking away while he answered.

"Yes, I did."

The whole crowd gasped at this. Whispering commenced and Inutaishou had to yell for them to quiet down.

"There now, you see?" Sasame scowled, as Inutaishou shook his head.

"Given the circumstances, I think this should be overlooked. Was it not you who suggested that the two were to wed?" Sasame frowned as the whispering of everyone began once more. "All right then, everyone, it's been wonderful seeing you all, but I think it's time everyone head home." Muttering of disappointment filled the room but the people began heading out the door until Sasame's voice rang out.

"Inutaishou! I want to see some revenge and if you will not take it out on your son, I'll kill Achika right now," the kitsune called out, grabbing the demoness, one of his short blades pressed tightly at her throat. Sesshoumaru looked over at this as well as Inutaishou.

"Mother?" He suddenly felt himself flush. He didn't know his own mother was here to hear the whole ordeal.

"I'm warning you, Inutaishou. I want to see some bloodshed, whether it be your son's or your former wife's," Sasame threatened, though Achika did not scream out as the blade went closer to her throat. The Western inu looked over to his son, watching Sesshoumaru's eyes fill with fear as he looked toward his mother. He was still being gripped by Sasame's manservants and could not get free to embrace the woman. Inutaishou saw his son's head look to him, his eyes pleading.

"Milord, I deserve the punishment. Let my blood be spilt rather than my mother's," Sesshoumaru said quietly, as Inutaishou sighed, rubbing his temples. Sasame sneered, letting the woman go as soon as Inutaishou had drawn out his whip. The crowd at this time had formed a circle around the demons but Achika was making her way into the crowd, hoping to disappear. She couldn't watch this.

Dragging Sesshoumaru harshly to the center of the cleared circle, the two servants held him in place as Inutaishou raised his hand and then was stopped midway by Sasame once more.

"Now wait, I think this should be a family event. Where are you going to Achika, my love? Don't you want to see Inutaishou beat the hell of your son? Don't you want to see what kind of monster he has become?" Sasame grabbed the woman's wrist, forcing her to stand in front of him. Inutaishou felt his eyes widen.

"This was not part of the agreement. I do not think she should watch if she does not want to," the warlord said quietly, not wanting to hurt Achika anymore.

"True, but Achika listens to me now, and I'm telling her to watch. Now begin or I'll kill her, Inutaishou." Swallowing, the mighty warlord looked to his son and made sure Izayoi was out of the way before he cracked the whip, opening Sesshoumaru's back. The boy did not cry out though, he just looked forward, clenching his teeth.

"One...two...three...four..." Sasame counted, watching the boy grit in pain, the kitsune reveling in the boy's suffering. Achika fidgeted, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Please, milord, don't make him do this," she whispered, barely audible. Sasame ignored her.

"Ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen..." Sesshoumaru finally cried out, unable to hold in his yells. Achika tried to break free but Sasame held her.

"I beg of you, Lord Sasame, don't do this," she pleaded, the tears trickling down her face. "I cannot see him hurt this way."

"Eighteen...nineteen...twenty...twenty-one..." Tears of his own were forming in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he involuntarily whimpered. He was trying not to show weakness but occasionally his body betrayed him and he let out a cry. Blood was gushing from his back, the skin ripped wide open.

"Twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty..." At this point, Sesshoumaru let out a miserable, wailing shout, making chills cover his mother's body.

"Please! Stop! How can you do this? Give this mother and her son pity! I beseech you, Sasame, let him go!" Achika said through her tears, which came freely now. "I can't watch this! For the gods' sake, let Sesshoumaru be!" she shouted and this was the only noise besides the cracking of the whip.

"Forty." Sasame said quietly, and then called out once more. "Inutaishou, that'll be enough I think." Inutaishou retracted his whip, and then made his way into the crowd, taking Izayoi with him. He couldn't face Sesshoumaru or Achika any longer. Sasame grabbed Sesshoumaru's chin, looking him over. "Well, boy, I hope you've learned your lesson." Unable to say anything, Sesshoumaru looked to his mother who was bawling. Achika wanted to hold her son but Sasame kept her close to his side. "All right boys, let him go," the Northern kitsune ordered. The two servants threw Sesshoumaru to the ground, making the youkai land face first. Lin smirked as she walked away with her family. Clearly, the wedding was off.Knocked unconscious, Sesshoumaru couldn't hear his mother's pleas as Sasame threw the woman over his shoulder to keep her from escaping.

"Please! Let me hold him! Let me hold my son!" she screamed, her tears flowing from her eyes. "Let me hold my boy! He needs me! My son needs me!" she wailed, her crazed yelling echoing in the castle. "Surely, you cannot keep a mother from her son?"

Sasame growled, setting Achika down in front of him and at first it appeared as if he were going to let the woman see Sesshoumaru but he simply delivered a punch to her face, rendering her unconscious as well. This done, he threw the woman back over his shoulder and made his way out.

It was a sad day in the Western castle.


	10. Broken Bonds

Author's Note: Well, I got a review saying that the changes between romantic Inu-Papa and sadistic Inu-Papa happened too quickly. Just to clear that up, Inutaishou has always had an awful temper. It just came through when Sasame threatened his family, and it was Inutaishou's way of protecting Achika and Sesshoumaru. I think Inutaishou had trouble balancing his love for his family and keeping his demeanor as a warlord, thus explaining his actions. He is cruel to Sesshoumaru so that his son will be prepared for the fate he has a Western taiyoukai. I'll admit, this story can seem a little blunt and straight forward, but I feel it gets to the point that way. Sesshoumaru's past isn't much fluff. Although, even I like fluff and will be starting another story that branches from this one. It flashes back to Inu-Papa and Inu-Mama's past, and then returns to the present time with Sesshoumaru when he gets an unexpected visit from Achika. It'll be a drastic change from this tearjerker; I want it light-hearted, a story that puts people in a good mood. As for this story, the ending isn't that wordy. I felt that if I kept beating around the bush, the ending wouldn't have the greatest effect. This ending is abrupt, causing more of a surprise I believe. So, I thank you all for reviewing and supporting me with this story.

"I can't believe you, Sesshoumaru," Arya said quietly, tending to the wounds Sesshoumaru had received for punishment. Wincing, the youkai shot her a look.

"What's it to you? You're not supposed to be lecturing me, Arya, you're supposed to be helping me with these wounds," he rolled his eyes as she rubbed some extra herbs into the scars, making him scowl from the pain the plants caused. This said he buried his face into his arms, lying on the table while Arya shot him a look.

"But to do that...with her...How could you?

"Arya, why do you care? What's done is done. Don't worry, I don't plan to go sleeping around again if I get enough lashes to knock me unconscious," he snarled as she wiped a damp rag over him, cleansing it of blood.

"I just worry for you, Sesshoumaru. We've known each other for quite some time and to see you hurt like this...well..." she trailed off, blinking away tears. She couldn't believe this. Here she was, in love with him, and he didn't notice. He didn't care. Looking up at her, he waited for a response, raising a brow at her current expression.

"Well...what?"

"Sesshoumaru, ever since my parents died and I was brought to live here, I've admired you. You've gone through a hell training with your father and then losing your mother to a lecher. And if that wasn't enough, a human woman took her place and bore Inutaishou-sama a hanyou child. Even after this ordeal, more was to come. You thought you found love in a kitsune who betrayed you and in turn got you forty lashes, while your mother was forced to witness the entire thing," Arya paused here, watching Sesshoumaru shaking on the table. She could tell he was trying to suppress his feelings, attempting to choke them down, but he was clearly struggling. Running her slender fingers over his back, she tried to calm him, realizing she may have said too much. "And yet, you never gave up, Sesshoumaru. Never once did you try and find an easy way out. I'm empathetic toward you. My parents have died and in a sense, yours have too. I've watched you quietly ever since that day I came here, hoping, _praying_ you'd take interest in me. But I was always too shy to speak up, too afraid of what you might say. Yet, now I realize that I can no longer waste my time." Arya bent down, kissing him lightly on the cheek, them moved to kiss his lips, surprising him, though he gingerly kissed her back. Looking up, Sesshoumaru pulled away, searching her face for an answer to explain her actions. "I'm...I'm leaving in a few minutes. I have all my things packed and I'm going to the Southern Lands..."

"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed, trying to sit up but failed miserably, making him fall back to the table.

"Inutaishou-sama says that I've been sheltered from the real world for too long. He says that I must go to live in my territories where his guards are to show me how to rule the kingdom. He told me he can't keep guarding the Southern Lands forever and that I will have to soon."

"But you're only sixteen. Even I couldn't do that," Sesshoumaru said quietly, as Arya squeezed his hand. Why hadn't he talked to her more? Why hadn't he noticed her? Sure, Arya was one of his only friends, but with all the training he had, he barely had time to speak with her. And now, she was leaving...forever?

"I have to learn sometime. But I wanted to tell you...before I left..." She took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to ever tell you," she whispered and saw his eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me—"?

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I can't stay much longer. Inutaishou-sama is sending me with some of his guards and doesn't want me to be late. I'm so sorry!" The tears fell from her eyes as she turned away, her hand slipping from his. And as Sesshoumaru watched her leave, he felt his heart drop. He'd never felt this lonely in his life.

Four years had passed since the "conflict" with Sesshoumaru and Lin. Sesshoumaru was about twenty now, emotions totally and completely drained out of him. He decided, that on the day Arya left, he could no longer deal with compassion, sorrow, and _especially_ love. Only anger and hatred would he feel. And so, when Inutaishou called him into his office, Sesshoumaru felt absolutely nothing.

"Boy, I wanted to tell you something." Sesshoumaru bit back his anger for the moment; he hated how his father still referred to him as a child. Looking at the warlord, he realized his father hadn't changed appearance wise in the slightest. One of the perks of being a taiyoukai; aging didn't come as fast when demons grew older.

"Yes, milord?"

"I'm sure you have heard by now, about the disagreement between the Western and Northern Lands?" Sesshoumaru nodded. His father had been gone about two weeks; the ongoing war between the Northern and Western warlords was no surprise. Although, the length of the battle was; Sesshoumaru was certain that it would have lasted a few months, not a few weeks. "I finally overthrew Sasame in battle and as I was pillaging through the Northern castle, I came upon Achika. She's insane. I've never seen such horrible—"

"Milord, was it not you who said we should never mention the woman's name in this castle again?" Sesshoumaru said coldly, looking over at the youkai. His father still had wounds that were healing from the previous battle. Sesshoumaru held somewhat of a grudge toward Inutaishou; the man didn't let his own son go into battle, still saying that he was too young, that he was not ready.

"Yes, it was. But I figured her being your moth—"

"No, I wish to hear nothing of it. The whereabouts of her are none of my concern, milord." Once again, Sesshoumaru had cut him off. "What I do wish to know though is if Sasame was killed in battle."

"Surprisingly, no. I decided to let the kitsune live the rest of his miserable life regretting ever crossing the Western Lord." So, thought Sesshoumaru, his father had finally gotten revenge on Sasame. It didn't matter though. The damage had been done between Inutaishou, Sesshoumaru, and Achika. And Sesshoumaru was actually glad for it. Love for his parents would have simply gotten in the way.

"Fine. If that is all you have to report to me, then I will be leaving."

"Yes, that is all. You may return to your studies." Currently, Sesshoumaru had been working on the business part of the Western Lord's duties. Ever since his father went out to battle, no one had been there to train Sesshoumaru. And besides, the youkai was starting to rival everyone (pardoning his father) in his sword fighting skills. Nodding, Sesshoumaru left, working his way back to his room. Sitting at a desk, he looked over the papers. People were asking for food, for shelter, for armies. Bored, the youkai rejected them all. Let them suffer, he thought. They deserve the suffering they have brought upon themselves. Suddenly, he felt something tugging at his leg. Looking down, he saw the little hanyou whelp, honey eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sess...Sessh..." The hanyou attempted to say his brother's name, though being a four-year-old didn't help his sounding out the long word.

"Sesshoumaru, half-breed," Was how the youkai addressed his brother.

"Sess...houmaru, half-breed." InuYasha pointed at his brother, as if Sesshoumaru were the half-demon.

"No, Sesshoumaru is not a half-breed. I was simply addressing you as what you are." InuYasha only blinked at this, them crawled up into his brother's lap. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru set down his quill, watching the hanyou cuddle up to his chest. He could kill the runt right now. Kill him and it would be over with. This was his chance. He should take it.

"Brother!" InuYasha squeaked, snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru. _He doesn't fear me. He's too stupid to know how much of a threat I am. If he isn't going to fear me, what is the point of killing him?_

"Half-brother, mind you," Sesshoumaru said sharply, letting his talons withdraw and go back to writing, though it was difficult with the hanyou clinging to him. Inu ears twitching, the hanyou turned around, watching his brother scribble characters on a scroll. As Sesshoumaru moved his hand, InuYasha went to swat at it. Reflexes too quick for the child, the youkai moved his hand away, then began writing once more until InuYasha swatted again. This process repeated a few times before Sesshoumaru became irked and his scroll was a complete mess with his brother's hand marks all over the paper. Looking down at his ink covered hands, InuYasha cheered, then put his hands on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Black!"

"Yes, InuYasha, black. And did you know that black is the color of death?" Sesshoumaru sneered, wiping his face off with a sleeve. He wanted to rip the runt's head right off. But he had to keep telling himself that this wasn't the time that he had to wait when the child grew and learned to fear him. "Now, why don't you be a good little _whelp_ and go play...or whatever children do..."

"Whelp!"

"InuYasha, leave, go."

"Whelp!"

"InuYasha, I order you to leave or I will rip off your fingers and shove them in your ear hole." Sesshoumaru was becoming more perturbed by the minute. It was getting annoying with his brother repeating everything.

"Whelp!"

"Damn. Can you be anymore vexing?"

"Damn!" InuYasha chanted, putting more ink on his brother's face. "Damn!" Swallowing, Sesshoumaru gave a stern look at the child. He didn't need InuYasha repeating curses. Inutaishou would know where his youngest son learned such a word.

"No, you don't say that, InuYasha. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru growled, until Izayoi appeared into the room.

"InuYasha, you need to come here. We're leaving for the village today, won't that be exciting?" The human then noticed whom her son was sitting with. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't realize he was bothering you. I'm sorry." Scowling, the youkai pushed his brother off him, returning to his papers.

"Damn!" InuYasha cheered as he walked past his mother, Izayoi raising a perplexed brow at this as she picked him up and left.

It had been a few days since the human woman and her hanyou son had left for their village. Sesshoumaru had to admit, the castle had become much quieter without the pup running around and causing a disruption.

Walking through the halls, Sesshoumaru felt a strong hand grab his arm and he found himself looking up into Inutaishou's cold eyes.

"I'm going to check on Izayoi and InuYasha. I'll be leaving the castle in your care. Can you handle that sort of responsibility?" Somewhat relieved that his father wasn't asking him about InuYasha's newly obtained vocabulary word, Sesshoumaru nodded, his face emotionless. Though inside, he was glad that he was being given power, even if only for a few days.

"Of course, milord."

"I should be back by tomorrow night. I just want to see if they are doing well in that human village. They've been used to being treated with respect here, _for the most part_," Inutaishou paused, tightening his grip on his son's arm to make the point, "So I want to see if they are fairing well." This made clear; the youkai lord went to buckle on his armor and then turned before leaving. "I want the castle in top shape when I return, or it'll be your back that I'll take out my anger on." Sesshoumaru felt his eyes narrow as he watched his father leave. It was humiliating that here he was, a grown man, and he still received punishment like a pup. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait till the bastard got killed in battle.

It was evening and Sesshoumaru's father should have been back by this time. He had made sure that the castle was in good condition and that there wasn't a conflict to be seen. But when his father didn't return at said time, Sesshoumaru became a little frustrated. Was Inutaishou messing with his mind? Just to anger his son? Feeling betrayed in a sense, Sesshoumaru grabbed his armor, tying it tightly, and then made way to this village his father spoke about. He knew he shouldn't be leaving the castle but he was too aggravated to care at the moment. He'd been to this village before when he was patrolling the Western Lands for his father, so Sesshoumaru knew where he was going. Once he arrived, he found himself in shock. The village had been burnt to the ground. Fire still licked at old huts and crops, the whole place consumed in flames. Searching for a scent of life, Sesshoumaru pinpointed his father's smell, and then made his way through the destroyed village, pushing aside dead bodies until he came upon a pitiful sight. There, of all people, was his father, burns covering his body. Inutaishou's clothing was tattered and ripped, covered heavily in blood. Sesshoumaru could tell by his shallow breathing that the man was slowly dying. Frowning, the youkai pushed away some boards that had fallen atop Inutaishou, his face showing no concern.

"I was fighting Takemaru...a human..." Inutaishou coughed, "And I was already wounded from a previous fight before I met him. The roof collapsed on us, killing him and wounding me." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What of Izayoi and InuYasha, did they perish as well?"

"No. I covered for them while they escaped." A few more coughing spells erupted from his lungs. Inutaishou then pulled a sword from his sash, using his remaining energy to hand it to Sesshoumaru. Taking it, his son looked over the blade, unsheathing it so that it gleamed in the moonlight.

"I call it the Tenseiga. It is your birthright along with the Western Lands. With one stroke, it can bring back life, a sword of healing," Inutaishou looked awful now, his body threatening to give out. It was pathetic in a way that such a powerful youkai had come to such a state.

"A sword that heals?" Sesshoumaru growled, glaring at his father. "This is how you spite me? Because I could not heal on my own when you beat me?" Inutaishou blinked a few times, managing to shake his head.

"Please, I did not mean it that way. Here, swipe it across my stomach so that I can heal and tell you why I have blessed you with such a sword," Inutaishou wheezed, blood dribbling down his mouth. Sesshoumaru said nothing, calming his anger as he sheathed the Tenseiga, slipping it into his sash. This done, the youkai stared coldly at his father, not saying a word. As he began to realize that his son had no intentions of helping him, that his own flesh and blood was leaving him here to rot, Inutaishou regretted everything. Had it come to this? That their relationship was so terrible that his own son would not save him from death? And now, because of how Inutaishou had treated Sesshoumaru, he was going to die here as his son watched. "Sesshoumaru," Inutaishou whispered now, calling his son by his rightful name, not just the usual "boy." Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, the youkai continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Just remember, I love you, my son." And as he said this, a single tear trailed down Inutaishou's, leaving a stain on his dirt covered face. Raising an eyebrow in disgust, Sesshoumaru scoffed, his eyes bearing no sympathy for his father.

"Fool," Sesshoumaru sneered, glaring at this man who had given him hell for his entire life. "You of all people should know..." Kneeling, Sesshoumaru grabbed his father's chin bitterly, just as Inutaishou had done to him, looking deeply into this man's eyes, pure hatred ever present.

"Warlords don't cry."


End file.
